Brother complex
by Kazunours
Summary: Orphelin à problèmes, Akanishi Jin est un jour adopté par le docteur Kamenashi qui a déjà quatre fils. Le courant passe assez bien avec les deux plus jeunes, mais en ce qui concerne les aînés, c'est une autre histoire... Pairing : Akame
1. Prologue

Mon nom c'est Akanishi Jin, j'ai dix-sept ans et aujourd'hui, je sors d'une détention de quatre-vingt-seize mois, trois jours et quinze heures. Pas de prison même si j'ai déjà fais six mois pour vols. La peine dont je parle, c'est celle que je purge malgré moi dans cet enfer que les gens appellent "orphelinat" sans savoir de quoi ils parlent. Mais avant de dire comment j'en suis sorti et où j'en suis, je pense qu'il faut que je commence par raconter ma vie jusque là. Alors accrochez-vous à vos chaussettes parce que c'est pas franchement joyeux.

J'y ai été placé l'année de mes onze ans. Alertées par une voisine qui entendait régulièrement mes cris de douleurs, les flics ont fini par me retirer à mes parents alcooliques et toxicomanes qui me tapaient dessus chaque fois que l'envie leur en prenait, au point qu'encore aujourd'hui, j'ai des putains de cicatrices. La première année, avec la confiance de l'enfant que j'étais, j'étais sûr que quelqu'un viendrait m'adopter, que moi aussi, comme les autres, j'aurais un gentil papa et une gentille maman... mais j'ai vite pigé que ce ne serait jamais le cas. J'étais déjà trop vieux aux yeux de la majeure partie des adoptants et on était trop nombreux à placer. Le personnel de l'orphelinat avait un ordre de priorité et j'en faisais clairement pas partie. Au début, bien sûr, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps dès qu'un autre trouvait une famille, mais après deux ans j'ai fini par capter que j'allais rester là jusqu'à ma majorité. Et ça aurait pu être supportable s'il n'y avait pas eu "les grands", un groupe de trois ados qui s'en prenaient aux plus jeunes et les violaient en se servant de la peur comme moyen de pression. Malgré tous mes efforts, non seulement j'ai pas réussi à leur échapper, mais ils ont même de moi leur jouet préféré parce que j'étais "tellement plus mignon que les autres". Vaut mieux pas que je parle du rester parce que c'est franchement glauque, mais au fial quand ils se sont enfin barrés de l'orphelinat, l'esclave sexuel que j'étais devenu sans que jamais aucun adulte ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, s'est refermé comme une huître et j'ai plus jamais ouvert plus la bouche, refusant dans le même temps que qui que ce soit me touche et devenant même violent par moment.

Comme un appel au secours muet, j'ai tenté des tas de trucs pour leur faire piger que quelque chose allait pas : bagarres à répétition, fugues, vols... Mais jamais personne a comprit. Pour le personnel, j'étais simplement devenu un problème dont il fallait se débarrasser au plus vite et les professeurs se foutaient totalement de celui qu'ils avaient décidé être un "ado à problème" de plus. Quand ils ont parlé de maison de redressement, je me suis barré. Mais évidemment, ils m'ont rattrapé… et ont décidé de m'enfermer. Comme je parlais plus, personne a capté non plus pourquoi je frappais la porte jusqu'à ce que mes poings saignent, le visage rouge de la colère que je ne pouvais plus exprimer. C'est là, comme un taulard en cellule d'isolement, que j'ai "fêté" mon dix-septième anniversaire.

Et puis il y a deux jours, la porte de ma cage s'est enfin ouverte. Un homme que j'avais jamais vu est entré. Il m'a observé avec attention, s'est présenté comme Kamenashi Koishiro, psychiatre et m'a dit qu'il connaissait mon cas. J'aurais voulu me foutre en rogne et lui hurler que j'étais pas "un cas", mais ma voix était toujours bloquée dans ma gorge et j'avais surtout plus la volonté de me battre. Après tout, j'avais passé les trois dernières années à me faire traiter de problème alors me faire qualifier de "cas"... Comme je disais rien, il a ajouté qu'il allait me faire sortir, qu'il avait quatre fils et que j'allais devenir leur frère. Il parlait d'adoption, bien sûr, mais dans ces circonstances et après tout ce temps, j'étais incapable de me réjouir. Surtout que personne en a jamais rien eu à foutre de ce que je devenais et que je me suis élevé tout seul, à l'école de la rue comme on dit. L'école, j'avais arrêté d'y aller y'a au moins quatre ans parce que ça me gavait, sans que qui que ce soit dise rien puisque tout le monde se foutait complètement de ce que je devenais et je passais mon temps dehors, à trainer avec des gars divers, pas toujours recommandables j'avoue.

Et voilà, j'en suis là. J'y suis à ce jour qui aurait du signer ma libération, mais qui à mes yeux l'est pas du tout.

\- Et bien Jin, tu es content de sortir ? me demande mon nouveau "père".

Je me contente de l'ignorer. S'il croit que je sais pas que je suis qu'un "cas" pour lui... Il doit avoir une sacrée conscience professionnelle, ce type, pour emmener à la maison du "boulot" dont il pourra pas se défaire avant trois ans... Mais mon silence parait pas l'inquiéter et une fois dans sa bagnole, il recommence à parler tout seul. Blablabla Yuichiro, blablabla Koji, blablabla Kazuya, blablabla Yuya... Un vrai moulin à paroles. Mais moi, ça rentre par une oreille et ressort par l'autre. C'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à carrer de ses fils. Ils sont rien pour moi et ça changera pas. Si j'avais eu un casque avec de la musique, je l'aurais mis pour plus l'entendre, mais comme j'en ai pas, je suis obligé de le subir.

Au bout d'une demie heure à l'entendre déblatérer sur sa famille, je décide de casser son trip.

\- Vous cassez pas la tête, doc, lui dis-je en me redressant. J'ai pas besoin d'une famille, j'en ai jamais eu besoin. Tout ce qu'il me faut c'est un endroit où crécher tranquille jusqu'à ma majorité. Vous occupez pas de moi, j'en ferais autant et ça ira bien.

Ma petite tirade a au moins le mérite de couper le flot de paroles, mais il reste pas silencieux longtemps.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte, mon garçon ? Tu es mon fils désormais, il est hors de question que je ne m'occupe pas de toi.

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referme sans qu'un son en soit sorti. A quoi bon ? Il verra bien la réalité de toute façon.

La caisse finit par s'immobiliser devant une grande et belle maison. La vache… ça gagne bien un psy !

Je venais de sortir de la voiture, quand quatre garçons déboulent brusquement devant nous.

\- Tu es Jin, ne ?! Moi c'est Kazuya ! To-san a dit que tu avais à peu près le même âge que moi, c'est cool !

Je mate le gars au visage de gonzesse qui vient de parler. Il est plutôt mignon, ça doit défiler les nanas. Si j'ai bien pigé le truc, lui, c'est celui du milieu. Donc les deux qui restent loin comme si j'allais les contaminer avec un truc pas net, ça doit être les plus vieux et le dernier…

\- Moi c'est Yuya ! Bienvenue dans la famille, Jin nii-chan ! s'exclame le dernier en question.

Nii-chan… J'apprécie pas des masses le mot parce que ça veut dire qu'il attend de moi des relations dont je veux pas et dont je me fout complètement, mais le gosse à l'air tellement à fond que je me vois pas le rembarrer dès mon arrivée. Je lui expliquerais la situation un peu plus tard.

\- Les garçons, j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. Jin risque d'avoir un peu de mal à s'intégrer à la famille, alors je compte sur vous pour l'aider. Jin, mon garçon, tu partageras la chambre de Kazuya.

\- Youpi… marmonné-je entre mes dents.

Mais aucun d'eux a l'air de capter que leur attitude positive à la con correspond pas du tout à la mienne.

\- Allez viens on va dans notre chambre, reprend Kazuya en posant la main sur mon épaule.

Ma réaction est immédiate, je la repousse violemment et crache :

\- Me touche… plus jamais…

Il écarquille les yeux avec l'air con d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Les garçons, comme je vous l'ai expliqué, Jin a un passé difficile, alors il faut être indulgent et lui pardonner son comportement, dit encore le doc.

Les deux plus vieux, qui m'ont toujours pas dit le moindre mot et se contentent de me fixer comme une bombe qui va exploser, ont l'air de se dire que j'apporterais rien de bon à sa famille. Je leur dirais bien d'aller se faire foutre, mais je m'en tappe en fait. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, c'est pas comme si leur opinion avait une importance à mes yeux. N'empêche que je me demande ce que le doc leur a raconté sur moi… vu qu'il sait que dalle.

Je suis donc mon nouveau "frère" vers notre désormais chambre commune en regardant à peine autour de moi parce que ça aussi je m'en fous. Là, je lui laisse à peine le temps de me désigner mon lit, que je me jette dessus, les bras repliés derrière la tête et les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il reprend la parole (à croire qu'ils ne savent pas la fermer dans cette famille) :

\- Tu veux pas me parler ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as pas de questions ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On t'as déjà dit que t'étais trop curieux ?

\- Et que toi pas assez ? T'es mon frère maintenant, c'est normal que je sois curieux à ton sujet.

Le mot me fait soupirer et je me redresse pour le fixer froidement.

\- Alors écoute bien, mec : je suis pas ton frère et je le serais jamais. On est juste des étrangers qui vont habiter la même baraque pendant quelques temps. Alors sois mignon, me parle que si nécessaire et passe le mot à ton frangin aussi.

En m'écoutant il a l'air choqué, mais tant pis. Autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite avant qu'il s'imagine des trucs.

\- Pourquoi t'es si agressif ? On t'as rien fait pourtant. Au contraire on était même contents que tu viennes.

\- Désolé de casser votre délire alors, mais vous vous êtes monté la tête tout seuls.

\- J'espère que tu changeras d'avis, parce que tu as quand même trois ans à passer ici avant d'être majeur.

\- Y compte pas. C'est pas de mon plein gré que je suis là.

\- Tu devrais être reconnaissant à to-san de t'avoir sorti de à où t'étais, tu crois pas ?

\- La seule chose que je crois, c'est que tu parles de trucs dont tu sais rien alors épargne ta salive.


	2. Le rebelle

Six mois plus tard

\- Jin, à table !

J'ai entendu l'appel, mais j'ai aucune envie d'obéir. Obéir c'est chiant et j'ai passé l'âge.

Les minutes passent et au final, Kazuya se pointe dans mon refuge (le grenier).

\- J'étais sûr que t'étais là. Ca t'éclate de faire enrager to-san ?

\- Ouais plutôt.

\- Jin, t'abuse, sérieux… Il est pourtant super indulgent avec toi, mais plus ça va, plus t'exagère. Tu vas faire ton gamin jusqu'à quand exactement ? Yuya est plus mature que toi.

\- Oi, je te permets pas… je fais entre mes dents.

\- Bah moi je me permets. Six mois ont passé depuis ton arrivée et j'en sais toujours aussi peu parce que tu refuse de parler de toi. Comment tu veux que je te comprenne si tu reste fermé comme une huître ?

\- Me comprendre ?! je fais dans un reniflement de mépris. Comme si tu pouvais… Comment quelqu'un qui est né avec une putain de cuillère en argent dans la bouche et a jamais souffert ce que j'ai subi pourrait espérer me comprendre un jour ?!

\- Mais je sais pas ce que tu as vécu, moi !

\- Alors tu veux savoir ? je dis encore en sautant de la poutre sur laquelle j'étais assis, pour atterrir devant lui.

\- Bah oui, c'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis des mois !

\- J'ai été violé. Encore et encore. Nuit après nuit pendant deux ans, je dis en avançant vers lui pour le forcer à reculer vers le mur, faisant une pause effrayante entre chaque morceau de phrase. Parfois ils venaient qu'à deux, mais le plus souvent, ils étaient trois. Dans mes cauchemars, je sens encore les immondes passages de leurs sexes en moi. Je revis tout depuis le départ à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux pour me reposer.

Il écarquille les yeux, épouvanté.

\- Je… Je te crois pas… Tu dis ça juste pour me faire peur, pour que j'arrête de te poser des questions…

\- Crois ce que tu veux, qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre… je marmonne en ouvrant la porte pour descendre.

C'est alors que je trouve Yuichiro devant moi.

\- On a dit à table il y a dix minutes, laisse tomber l'aîné de la fratrie d'un ton à congeler un ours polaire. Il faudrait que tu arrête de te croire tout permis. (il tourne la tête vers son frère) Kazu, on ne peut plus te faire confiance depuis qu'il est là. Même si tu passe ton temps à t'engueuler avec lui, tu es toujours fourré avec quand même et Yuya prend le même chemin. Maintenant, descendez tous les deux, ça va refroidir.

Ce type ne peut pas me blairer depuis le départ et rate jamais une occasion de me le faire sentir. Mais c'est tout à fait réciproque, c'est un connard.

\- Je sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais t'as aucun ordre à me donner, mec, je fais en passant à côté de lui en le bousculant volontairement.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire entrer dans la famille un déchet dans ton genre, une petite frappe qui ne fera jamais rien de bon dans sa vie. Tu as une mauvaise influence sur Kazuya et encore plus sur Yuya.

\- Ne dis pas de mal de lui ! se rebelle alors ledit Kazuya.

Mais son frangin répond rien et se contente de redescendre dans la salle à manger.

Le repas s'est déroulé dans un silence de mort en dehors de Yuya qui piapiatait sans fin à propos de ses histoires de collège, au point que j'ai fini par plus être présent que physiquement. Je sursaute donc comme un taré quand il s'approche de moi et me regarde avec des yeux suppliants.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu viendras, ne ?

\- He ?

\- A la journée portes ouvertes du collège, tu viendras ?

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Yuichiro nii-chan et Koji nii-chan sont trop occupés et Kazu nii-chan est déjà pris…

\- Ah alors je suis le quatrième choix, ça fait plaiz… Bah nan. Démerde-toi.

\- Tu es vraiment juste un égoïste alors… Ca ne m'étonne même pas, lâche encore Yuichiro.

\- Bon, tu me lâche ouais ?! Si ma présence t'emmerde, ignore-moi mais fous-moi la paix OK ?!

\- Quelle vulgarité… Je m'en étonne chaque jour sans bien savoir pourquoi.

\- Ta gueule !

\- Calmez-vous tous les deux, tente alors Koji qui est finalement resté neutre vis-à-vis de moi. Vous énerver ne sert à rien.

\- Nii-chan, s'il te plait… reprend alors Yuya pour moi.

Je soupire.

\- Ok, ok, je dis pour qu'il me fiche la paix.

\- Pour de vrai ?!

\- Ouais…

\- Trop bien !

Je capte pas ce qui le rend si heureux, parce que je fais rien pour qu'il m'aime, ce gosse. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire, mais rien semble le décourager de me coller comme de la glu. Il est pire que Kazuya. Enfin c'est ce que je me dis toujours mais en fait…

\- Ne Jin, tu dors ? me demande mon camarade de chambre depuis son lit.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

\- Pourquoi t'as accepté la demande de Yuya ?

\- Pour qu'il me lâche.

\- Moi je crois pas. Je pense que tu t'es attaché à lui mais que tu sais pas comment le montrer.

\- Te fais pas de films…

\- Ne Jin…

\- Quoi encore ? Vous la fermez vraiment jamais dans cette famille…

\- Ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure dans le grenier… c'était vrai ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Jin ?

\- Kazuya, t'es casse-couilles ce soir.

\- Que ce soir ?

\- Nan, tous les soirs, mais ce soir encore plus. Dors.

\- Je voudrais t'aider.

\- Tu peux pas. Personne peut. Dors.

\- Je trouverais un moyen, je te jure, parce que je t'…

\- Bonne nuit Kazuya, le coupé-je parce que je veux pas entendre la fin.

\- Bonne nuit Jin.

Et voilà comment je me retrouve à utiliser un samedi pour aller au collège de Yuya, accompagné par Kazuya qui s'est finalement libéré. Du coup, j'ai pensé que ça allait m'épargner la corvée, mais que dalle. J'ai eu droit à un "tu lui as promis, Jin, il compte sur toi maintenant". En plus je sais même pas ce qu'on y fout à ces journées portes ouvertes, puisque comme je le disais j'ai arrêté les cours à treize ans pour trainer dans la rue. Autant dire qu'être là est loin de m'éclater.

\- Bon, tu sais où est le gamin ? je demande à mon "frère".

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, vous avez que trois ans d'écart, pas dix. Tu te crois cool ?

\- Le ferme…

Je jette un œil autour de voir si je repère Yuya, mais y'a trop de monde partout et surtout trop de gamins avec le même uniforme. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- Kazu nii-chan ! Jin nii-chan ! fait alors la voix familière du petit qui se dirige vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Et bah au moins on aura pas à le chercher partout, c'est déjà ça.

\- Je suis trop content que vous soyez là !

\- Hé Kamenashi, c'est tes frangins ? demande alors l'un des gosses qui l'accompagnent.

\- Oui, les plus jeunes de mes frères aînés : Jin et Kazuya.

Je lui dirais bien que je suis pas son frangin, mais on fout pas la honte à un mec devant ses potes, ça ne se fait pas. C'est le code de la rue qui le dit et je l'ai toujours respecté.

\- Ils ont l'air cool.

J'aime qu'on me dise que je suis cool. Ils sont bien ces gosses en fait.

\- Bon, tu nous montre le coin ? demande Kazuya.

\- Bien sûr. Venez.

A quoi ils jouent ? Kazuya a du venir des tas de fois dans ce bahut et peut-être même qu'il y est allé en cours, alors à quoi ça rime cette comédie ? Rah j'ai juste envie de me barrer…

\- Tu peux plus te sauver maintenant qu'il t'as vu, me murmure alors mon "frère" comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Même toi t'es pas assez cruel pour lui faire ça.

Le pire c'est qu'il a raison. Ils sont rien pour moi tous les quatre, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je leur veux du mal. Enfin quoique à Yuichiro… Nan même pas à lui en fait, même si, je le répète, c'est un connard.

\- Pourquoi t'es happy de la life d'être là toi d'ailleurs ? T'es chelou comme mec.

\- Bah d'habitude c'est Yuichiro nii-chan qui vient. Enfin c'était le cas avant ton arrivée du moins.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici depuis que Yuya est au collège ?

\- Bah ouais.

On suit donc le petit comme des clebs dans tout le lycée, en s'arrêtant toutes les trente secondes parce qu'il tient à nous présenter (fièrement) à tous les camarades qu'il croise. Par contre ça va très vite me gaver. Déjà que je suis très loin d'être ravi de me retrouver là... La vérité c'est que me retrouver dans un bahut me rappelle bien trop ce que j'y ai vécu et l'absence totale d'aide reçue des profs (ils m'auraient même plutôt enfoncé). Dire que j'en veux à n'importe lequel d'entre eux serait pas exagéré. Il faudrait pas que l'un ait la mauvaise idée de me parler parce que ça pourrait rapidement partir en vrille... et je veux pas causer d'ennuis au gamin qui y est pour rien et est au courant de rien.

A chaque fois qu'on en croise un avec lequel Yuya se met à taper la discute avec enthousiasme, d'ailleurs, mes poings se crispent un peu plus contre mes cuisses au point d'imprimer la marque de mes ongles dans ma paume et je serre les dents à me les péter. Mais ni Yuya ni Kazuya ont l'air de remarquer la colère qui monte lentement en moi. Faut que je tire avant de faire une connerie.

Au détour d'un couloir, je leur fausse donc compagnie et, à grands pas, me dirige vers la cours avec l'intention de me casser, mais un bruit de course se fait entendre derrière moi et soudain, une main se referme solidement sur mon poignet. Je me retourne pour me dégager et vois alors qui est mon agresseur. Kazuya.

\- Lâche-moi. Tout de suite, je fais entre mes dents en tentant de me dégager.

\- Non, je te laisserais pas t'enfuir.

\- Lâche... moi... je repète d'un ton qui a rien à envier à celui que Yuichiro utilise avec moi.

\- J'ai dis non. T'as promis à Yuya.

Puisqu'il veut pas piger où se situe le problème, je vois qu'une solution : je lui expédie mon poing en pleine mâchoire. Le choc le surprend tellement que sa main libère mon poignet et je me détourne pour m'éloigner quand un croche-pied me fait me vautrer.

\- Oh putain je vais te buter Kamenashi... je fais en me relevant, enragé.

\- Et bah viens, je t'attends ! T'as cru que j'allais me laisser frapper sans rien dire ?! Tu m'as pris pour qui exactement ?!

On a déjà échangé pas mal de coups, quand la voix de Yuya se fait entendre derrière nous.

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de vous battre ! qu'il dit en s'interposant entre nous à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Bien trop vite en fait parce qu'aucun de nous a le temps de dévier le coup qu'il allait donner et les deux atteignent notre "petit frère" de plein fouet. Sonné, il s'écroule au moment où un prof se pointe.

\- Vous battre en pleine journées portes ouvertes, vous n'avez pas honte ?! qu'il fait. Et vous en prendre au pauvre Kamenashi en prime, c'est inqualifiable !

\- On s'en est pas pris à lui, il a été une victime involontaire, se défend Kazuya. Et c'est notre frère.

\- Et c'est une raison ?! Kamenashi, ca va aller mon garçon ?

\- Je... Je crois sensei...

\- Alors relève-toi et venez en salle des professeurs tous les trois.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? je fais d'une voix sourde. Je suis pas un de vos élèves, j'ai pas à vous obéir.

\- Jin et si tu fermais ta grande gueule pour une fois ?! On est en tort là je te signale !

\- Et qui a commencé ?! Moi peut-être ?!

\- Bah oui, qui d'autre ?! C'est toi qui m'a frappé en premier !

\- Si tu m'avais lâché quand je te l'ai dis, rien serait arrivé !

\- Dans le bureau. Tous les trois. Et plus vite que ça, intervient le prof.

Une fois assis dans la grande pièce pleine de bureaux qui me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, je reste silencieux et garde un visage fermé, buté. C'est voir le la tronche triste de Yuya qui fait retomber ma colère et je capte alors qu'on lui a gâché sa journée.

\- Yuya... Désolé, petit. Vraiment désolé, je dis sincèrement.

Il répond rien mais sa déception est assez parlante. En plus, de ce que j'ai entendu, le prof a appelé à la maison pour prévenir de la bagarre... et comme le doc est jamais là le samedi vu qu'il est à son cabinet, ça peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : c'est Yuichiro qui va se pointer. Donc je sais d'avance ce qui va se passer et ça me gave d'avance aussi.

D'ailleurs une petite demie heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur lui et il a l'air vraiment vénère. Ca va péter putain de fort.

\- Bonjour, c'est vous que j'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure je présume, lui dit le prof.

\- Oui sensei, je suis le frère aîné de ces trois crétins. Je suis vraiment désolé pour les ennuis qu'ils ont causé, dit Yuichiro en s'inclinant très bas devant lui.

\- Et bien votre jeune frère est innocent, il a même essayé de calmer les choses, mais je n'en dirais pas autant de ses deux aînés. Des lycéens qui causent une bagarre en pleine journée portes ouvertes du collège, c'est inqualifiable. Un comportement honteux qui ne fait pas honneur à votre famille.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, répète notre "frère" en se courbant encore plus bas. Je ne laisserais pas cet incident se reproduire, vous avez ma parole.

Plus il s'incline pour s'excuser à notre place, plus je sais qu'on va salement manger une fois rentrés.

\- Bien, je vous les confie. Je pense que votre jeune frère a besoin de repos après les violences dont il a été l'objet.

\- Dont il... (le regard de Yuichiro qui avait pas quitté le prof se pose sur le visage plein de bleus de Yuya) Oh Seigneur... (il s'interrompt, se pince l'arrête du nez et s'adresse à lui d'un ton doux) Ca va aller Yu' ou tu veux qu'on aille à l'hôpital ?

\- Non nii-chan ça va.

\- Tu es sûr ? Alors on rentre. (Il nous regarde ensuite froidement) Dehors tous les deux. On reparlera de tout ça à la maison.

Le trajet retour se passe dans le silence le plus total, mais à peine la porte passée, le sermon commence.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous soyez battus ! Et devant tous les collégiens en plus ! Vous vous rendez compte de l'exemple que vous donnez aux plus jeunes ?! De l'image que vous renvoyez de cette famille alors que le comportement de Yuya a toujours été exemplaire ?! Enfin de lui ça ne m'étonne pas, mais toi Kazuya je pensais que tu avais au moins conscience de ça ! J'étais mort de honte vis à vis du professeur qui vous a vus et vous devriez aussi !

Il s'interrompt, haletant parce qu'il a à peine repris son souffle pendant son monologue et me fixe.

\- Pourquoi vous vous tapiez dessus, on peut savoir ?

\- T'es de la police ?! je fais, un peu agressif.

\- Joue pas au plus malin Jin, tu commence à me les briser menu !

\- Mais toi tu me les brise pas menu, tu me casse carrément les couilles à te prendre pour mon père et à parler sans rien savoir de moi !

Le pire c'est que je crois que même Kazuya a pas capté pourquoi je l'ai cogné... alors qu'il me semblait qu'il avait réalisé ce que j'avais vécu.

\- Si j'étais seul à décider, tu retournerais d'où tu viens immédiatement et ce serait mieux pour tout le monde, il me crache.

Ce qui me fait péter un plomb. Je l'attrape par le col en ayant rien à carrer qu'il ait trois ans de plus et l'étrangle presque dans ma rage.

\- Que je retourne d'où je viens, ne ? Tu sais d'où je viens au moins, Yuichiro ? Tu sais ce que j'ai enduré là-bas pendant deux ans sans que personne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit ? Je pourrais te raconter des trucs qui te feraient faire des cauchemars pour le reste de ta vie, alors si y'en a un qui doit pas faire son malin, c'est plutôt toi. Me parle plus et m'approche plus, sinon je pourrais devenir méchant.

\- Jin lâche-le, il étouffe, intervient alors Kazuya en essayant de me faire lâcher prise, ce que je finis par faire.

\- Tu pensais m'impressionner ou me faire pitié avec ton petit numéro peut-être ? reprend Yuichiro en massant son cou Tu t'es trompé de Kamenashi pour ça. Je sais ce que tu es et c'est un ado de seulement dix-sept ans, grossier, vulgaire et sans éducation, qui a déjà un casier judiciaire et a fait de la prison.

\- Les gens comme toi m'écœurent, je dis dans une grimace de dégoût. Je suis peut-être un ado grossier, vulgaire et qui a fait de la prison, mais le seul qui fait pitié ici c'est toi. Etre méchant et aigri à seulement vingt ans, ça, ça fait pitié. Personne voudra jamais d'un type dans ton genre alors je te plains sincèrement.

Sur ces mots je tourne les talons et me dirige vers le grenier. Après le désastre de la journée, j'ai juste envie d'être seul. Je crois pas que je pourrais m'adapter à cette famille : le doc me regarde que quand il a besoin de prendre des notes sur mon comportement, Yuichiro me hait, Koji en a globalement rien à foutre de moi, Yuya joue les crampons et je m'engueule sans arrêt avec Kazuya parce que nos caractères sont trop semblables. Honnêtement je sais pas quoi faire, parce que j'ai…

\- Jin… fait alors la voix de Kazuya qui vient d'entrer dans mon sanctuaire.

Rah mais putain je peux pas être tranquille à la fin ?!

\- Casse-toi, je veux voir personne.

\- Pendant qu'on rentrait j'ai réfléchi et j'ai compris pourquoi tu voulais pas que je te touche, qu'il en refermant la porte sans tenir compte de ce que je viens de dire.

\- Fantastique…

\- Mais Jin, tu peux pas rester comme ça indéfiniment, avec toute cette souffrance à l'intérieur de toi…

\- Je suis habitué, je répond en haussant les épaules.

\- Nan c'est faux. Je pense pas qu'on puisse s'habituer à souffrir. Surtout de cette façon.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? T'as jamais souffert toi.

\- Non c'est vrai mais… Jin, laisse-moi te décharger de ta douleur.

\- Et comment tu compte faire ça exactement ? je fais en ricanant. Je t'ai tout dit et ça a rien changé.

\- En fait j'ai une idée, mais… promets-moi de te laisser faire, d'accord ?

\- Te laisser faire ? Tu veux faire quoi exactement ? je fais, soudain super méfiant.

Mais en fait je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il m'enlace brusquement et se serre contre moi avec force, comme s'il voulait qu'on fusionne. Le geste me prend tellement par surprise, que j'ai pas le temps de réagir puis, la panique me submergeant, j'essaye de me défaire de son étreinte mais il a plus de force qu'il a l'air et il me lâche pas.

\- Jin… Jin calmes-toi, je te veux aucun mal. Pour te défaire du passé, tu dois lui faire face. C'est ce que te dirait to-san s'il savait. Et pour ça il faut que tu comprennes que tous les contacts sont pas néfastes. Jin, regarde-moi… Je t'aime, je te ferais jamais de mal.

J'entends ses mots mais j'arrive pas à en piger le sens. La seule chose qui occupe mon esprit là, maintenant, c'est qu'il me touche. Eux aussi m'avaient enlacé… avant d'abuser de moi encore et encore. Je me mets à trembler comme une feuille et, échappant enfin à son emprise, je m'assois sur le sol, recroquevillé. J'ai même pas besoin de fermer les yeux et de dormir pour tout revivre en boucle, il suffit d'un simple câlin.

\- Jin, pleure pas. Personne te fera plus jamais de mal. Plus jamais, je te le jure.

Pleurer ? Qu'est ce qu'il… Je touche mes joues. Elles sont mouillées. Depuis quand je chiale comme une gonzesse ?!

Kazuya s'agenouille alors devant moi et, avec une douceur que je soupçonnais pas chez lui, essuie mes larmes.

\- Oublie ce que je viens de te dire. Tu peux pleurer, parce que c'est normal avec ce que t'as subi. T'as pas à faire le fort devant moi, parce que je sais tout. D'accord ?

Sur ces mots il me reprend dans ses bras, mais je me sens plus assez bien pour le repousser une nouvelle fois et les larmes se remettent à dévaler mes joues en torrents, alors que des gémissements plaintifs franchissent mes lèvres sans que j'y puisse rien. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je craque comme ça depuis leur départ et j'ai horreur de ça.

Il me faut un très long moment pour me calmer et je me sens con, mais quelque part, je suis aussi soulagé. Parce qu'il sait. Parce que je suis plus seul avec ma souffrance. Parce que maintenant j'ai quelqu'un avec qui partager ça si un jour l'envie me prend d'en parler vraiment.

Je relève la tête et le regarde me sourire. Ca me fait comme un pincement au cœur que je pige pas.

\- Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

\- Hum…

\- Tu devrais prendre une bonne douche, ça te ferait du bien.

\- Hum… je fais de nouveau avant de demander : Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dis : parce que je t'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu.

\- He ? Mais t'as pourtant dis…

\- Je sais. Mais on commande pas ses sentiments et puis, malgré ce que to-san a dit, on est pas frères parce qu'il t'as pas adopté. J'ai vu les papiers, on est juste ta famille d'accueil, rien de plus. Alors rien nous empêche de…

Je relève même pas la nouvelle traîtrise dont j'ai été l'objet, le mensonge qui m'a été débité au calme. Je suis plus à une déception près de toute façon et comme je les ai jamais considérés comme ma famille…

\- Si, tout nous empêche justement. T'as peut-être vu les papiers, mais pour Yuichiro, Koji et Yuya qui savent rien, on est frangins et ce serait du… de…Je sais plus le mot mais ce serait pas moral.

L'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un et tout ce que ça induit me révulse me donne envie de gerber, mais je me vois pas lui dire ça, alors me cacher derrière cette histoire de frangins m'arrange.

\- Et si personne était au courant à part nous ?

\- Tu voudrais qu'on se cache ? Qu'on mente à toute ta famille ? Nan, désolé mais j'ai pas envie de ça. Et puis pour sortir avec quelqu'un il faut A) l'aimer et B) accepter qu'il nous touche. Je me sens capable ni de l'un ni de l'autre et je pense pas pouvoir avant très longtemps.

\- Ca me va. J'attendrais. J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il faudra que tu m'aime aussi.

\- T'es complètement dingue, t'as conscience de ça ?

\- Ca veut dire que t'es d'accord ?!

\- Ca veut dire que t'es dingue.

\- Jin, s'te plait…

Il me fait des yeux de chat potté. C'est quoi le problème dans cette famille ? Ils peuvent pas utiliser des moyens loyaux pour parvenir à leurs fins ?

\- Jin… insiste-t-il comme je reste silencieux.

\- … Bon, OK, je cède en soupirant.

J'ai à peine fini de parler qu'il me saute littéralement dessus… et m'embrasse. Je le repousse violemment.

\- Ca va pas nan ?! T'as déjà oublié ce que tu viens de me promettre ou quoi ?! Ok, c'est bon, tu sais quoi ? Oublie cette conversation et oublie-moi aussi par la même occasion ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi cette idée de toute façon !

\- Non ! Non c'est bon, pardon. J'étais juste trop heureux, j'ai agi sans réfléchir, excuse-moi. Je recommencerais plus, promis.

\- Je déconne pas, Kazuya. Refais ça une seule fois et tout sera terminé avant d'avoir commencé.

\- Chef, oui chef ! acquiesce-t-il dans un petit salut militaire un peu ridicule qui me fait vaguement sourire. Wow…

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as souri. Et t'es carrément méga canon quand tu souris ? Pourquoi tu fais toujours la gueule ?

\- Tu trouve que j'ai des raisons de sourire ?

\- Bah… Tu m'as moi maintenant. C'est pas une bonne raison ?

Je ricane.

\- Ca va les chevilles ?

Mais il a pas le temps de répondre, car du rez-de-chaussée, la voix du doc nous parvient.

\- Les garçons, rassemblement !

Il rentre tôt aujourd'hui, c'est louche. Je sens venir le coup fourré. J'échange un regard avec Kazuya qui hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance et on descend pour trouver dans l'entrée six gros sacs à dos de camping. Oh oh, j'avais raison de sentir le coup fourré.

\- C'est quoi le trip ? je demande.

\- Ce sont les vacances de printemps. Et qui dit vacances de printemps dit aussi… camping ! Donc ce soir, direction les berges du lac pour notre semaine habituelle.

\- Heuuuuuu… ouais mais nan, sans moi. Eclatez-vous bien.

Une semaine peinard dans la maison, ça va faire plaiz.

\- Ta participation n'est pas négociable, Jin, me dit alors le doc. C'est une tradition familiale et tout le monde doit la respecter. Ce sera l'occasion de voir si tu sais t'adapter.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Il a l'air de rigoler ? intervient Yuichiro qui a toujours l'air aussi vénère depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Allez préparer vos affaires, dans une heure nous sommes partis.


	3. Rien ne s'arrange

Après un trajet qui me semble interminable, la voiture s'arrête sur les rives d'un lac. J'ai jamais vu Yuichiro aussi joyeux. Je savais même pas qu'il était capable de rire.

\- Bon, les garçons, on fait comme d'habitude : Yuichiro avec Koji et puisque Jin nous accompagne, Yuya dormira avec moi. Allez tout le monde monte les tentes.

Aussitôt, comme des braves petits soldats bien obéissants, les quatre gars se mettent à sortir le matos, pendant que je reste planté comme un piquet.

\- Bah Jin qu'est ce que tu fais ? me dit alors Kazuya. Tu m'aide pas ?

\- J'ai jamais fais de camping.

\- He ?

\- Tu crois qu'on envoie les gens comme moi en faire ?

\- Ah… Bah je vais t'expliquer alors, approche.

Il se met donc à m'expliquer comment glisser les tendeurs dans les passants de la toile, planter les piquets appelés sardines, lester le bord de la tente avec des pierres pour éviter que trop d'air passe en dessous la nuit et isoler nos duvets du sol en faisant un matelas de mousse, herbes et feuilles.

Quand tout est fait, mon estomac se met à grogner.

\- T'as faim ? Désolé on va pas manger tout de suite.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Il faut qu'on attrape les poissons d'abord.

\- Heeeeee ?!

\- Je rigole. Pour ce soir on mangera des onigiri et des chips. Demain par contre il faudra pêcher.

Alors là, j'hallucine. Pourquoi se casser la tête à attraper sa nourriture quand on peut juste l'acheter au combini ? Ils sont complètement cons dans cette famille ou quoi ?

\- Fais pas cette tête, rigole Kazuya. C'est pas la fin du monde.

\- J'aime pas le poisson et j'ai jamais pêché de ma vie.

\- Bah c'est une bonne occasion d'essayer. Au pire j'en attraperais pour nous deux. Je suis plutôt bon.

\- Bonne idée, fais donc ça.

\- Oi, t'es quand même censé essayer toi-même.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Jin, si tu essaye pas de t'intégrer, j'ai peur que to-san…

Je hausse de nouveau les épaules.

\- Le pire qu'il puisse faire c'est de me renvoyer là-bas.

\- Et ça t'inquiète pas ? On pourrait plus jamais se voir…

Je soupire et réponds rien. Evidemment que je veux pas y retourner après ce que j'ai vécu. Mais savoir que de toute façon je suis pas adopté et que donc le doc m'a menti par omission me donne pas envie de faire d'efforts non plus.

\- Ca te fait rien de savoir qu'on pourrait ne jamais se revoir ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Il s'attendait à quoi alors qu'on a eu la conversation il y a moins de trois heures ? Pour un mec qui a dit qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, il est quand même vachement impatient.

Une fois la nuit tombée, je vais m'adosser à un arbre et observe les étoiles. Y'en a tellement… On s'en rend pas compte quand on est à Tokyo. C'est drôle mais les regarder me rend un peu plus zen, surtout plus qu'en dehors des grillons qui frottent leurs ailes, le silence est total et comme personne est venu m'emmerder parce que je me suis isolé…

Bref je suis bien là et je pourrais presque m'endormir contre cet arbre. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais naïvement.

\- Nii-chan, pourquoi tu reste tout seul ? me demande Yuya qui s'est rapproché.

\- Parce que j'aime bien.

\- Pourquoi ? T'aime pas être avec nous ?

Comment expliquer à ce gosse sans le blesser ? Heureusement j'ai pas à y penser parce que Kazuya débarque à son tour.

\- Yu', Koji nii-chan t'appelle.

\- Oh. Ok j'y vais.

Il s'éloigne donc et je soupire de soulagement.

\- Koji l'a vraiment appelé ?

\- Ouais pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. Tu m'as sauvé là. Sankyu.

\- He ?

\- Laisse tomber.

Finalement il se pose juste à côté de moi sans plus rien dire, me laissant profiter des étoiles et du silence. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je sente sa tête se poser sur mon épaule, ce qui me fait sursauter.

\- Oi Kazuya, je suis pas un oreiller.

Il me répond pas, donc je vais pour l'engueuler et le repousser quand, en tournant la tête, je vois qu'il pionce. Il est super mignon, du coup j'ai pas le courage de le réveiller même si je me sens vraiment pas super qu'il me touche comme ça. Du coup je me lève, me penche et le soulève.

\- T'es chiant, je souffle en sachant qu'il ne m'entend pas.

Par contre, heureusement que la tente est pas loin, parce qu'il a beau être tout fin, vu que je suis pas du tout musclé, il pèse quand même son poids. Mais le plus dur en fait, c'est pas de le ramener jusqu'à la tente sans le réveiller ni le lâcher, c'est plutôt de le foutre dans son duvet. Du coup je suis claqué quand je me glisse enfin dans le mien.

\- Vraiment, vraiment chiant, je murmure avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

Je suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit parce que je crève de chaud, ce qui est pas normal en avril. J'ouvre vaguement les yeux pour essayer de piger ce qui se passe… et les ouvre tout à fait en me rendant compte que, dans son sommeil, il s'est complètement collé à moi avec son duvet, qu'il a foutu son nez dans mon cou et a même passé un bras autour de ma taille.

Comme il me touche pas vraiment vu que tout se passe par-dessus le duvet, ma réaction est pas aussi violente que d'habitude, mais je le repousse quand même un peu, ce qui lui fait à moitié ouvrir les yeux.

\- Skisspass ?

\- Il se passe que tu me tiens chaud, baka. Décolle-toi.

\- Nyon, fait froid tout seul…

\- Kazu, dégage, t'es chiant.

Mais il m'entend plus, il s'est rendormi. Je soupire et referme les yeux. Tant pis pour cette nuit, on verra demain. Ma dernière pensée consciente est de me demander s'il faisait pareil tout ce temps où il partageait la tente de Yuya.

\- Debouuuuuut les marmottes ! s'exclame une voix, bien trop tôt à mon goût.

J'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir Yuya devant l'entrée de la tente, qu'il a ouvert en grand. Le soleil me rayonne dessus et ça me bousille les yeux. Je m'apprête à le lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, quand un grognement d'ours des cavernes s'élève du duvet d'à côté.

\- Yu' la ferme ! Il est trop tôt, qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

\- Bah il est huit heures quoi. Si vous voulez manger, faut vous lever, sinon il restera plus rien. Yuichiro nii-chan et Koji nii-chan sont en train de faire un sort au petit-déj.

Cette phrase suffit à faire se redresser Kazuya.

\- Merde ! Jin vite, sinon on bouffera rien jusqu'au repas de midi !

Il me tire presque en dehors de mon duvet tellement il est pressé et ça me fait marrer de le voir passer du mode marmotte adorable au mode morfale en quelques secondes.

\- J'aime vraiment quand tu souris ou que tu rigole, me dit-il en souriant. Allez viens.

Je réponds rien et le suis à l'extérieur où les deux plus vieux et le plus jeune de la famille sont occupés à faire un massacre sur la table du petit déjeuner.

\- Ah voilà nos deux marmottes ! s'exclame joyeusement le doc. Bah alors les garçons vous avez eu une panne d'oreiller ce matin ?

\- Nan, c'est juste que personne m'avait dit qu'il faudrait se lever comme les poules, je dis en m'asseyant tout en essayant de pas avoir l'air trop mal aimable.

Un frisson me parcoure alors. Il caille ce matin ma parole. Kazuya, qui a l'air de toujours tout remarquer quand ça me concerne, file alors à notre tente et en revient avec un pull qu'il me tend. Je l'enfile avec reconnaissance et attaque moi aussi mon repas.

Quand celui-ci est plus qu'un lointain souvenir, le doc se tourne vers nous.

\- Aujourd'hui vous avez programme libre, mais assurez-vous de faire votre part de pêche cet après-midi. Ceux qui n'auront rien attrapé seront condamnés à jeûner ce soir.

\- Compris ! qu'ils répondent tous les quatre comme des bons petits soldats bien obéissants, avant de se disperser.

Je fixe alors mon... "frère", petit ami ? Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il est en définitive.

\- Tu veux faire quoi Jin ?

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Je connais pas le coin moi contrairement à toi.

\- Donc tu me laisse gérer ? (je hausse les épaules) On va se balader alors. Viens.

Il attrape ma main et me tire à sa suite mais, étrangement, je la dégage pas (je capte pas moi-même pourquoi) et lui emboite le pas. Il m'emmène sur un chemin escarpé qui monte jusqu'à je sais pas où, toujours sans me lâcher. Des petits cailloux et des mottes de terre glissent et roulent sous nos chaussures, ce qui rend dangereux qu'on ait ni l'un ni l'autre nos deux mains pour nous assurer, mais ça a tellement l'air de lui faire plaisir qu'on soit reliés comme ça que je fais pas de commentaire.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, alors qu'il s'immobilise, je le vois soudain perdre l'équilibre. Dans un réflexe fulgurant venu de je sais pas où, je lâche alors sa main, ayant alors juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il se vautre pour de bon et se mette à dévaler la pente au risque de se blesser... mais la situation est bizarre. Il est presque entièrement allongé dans mes bras, le visage levé vers moi et les yeux écarquillés de surprise. D'avoir eu la maladresse de se casser la gueule, que je le touche de moi-même ou des deux, je sais pas mais... la seule chose qui passe ses lèvres à ce moment-là, c'est mon prénom.

\- Jin... qu'il murmure sans me quitter des yeux.

Au point que c'est moi qui détourne les miens en le remettant debout. Parce que ses lèvres je les ai vues de près là et qu'elles sont affreusement tentantes. Même pour moi qui refuse les contacts, ce qui est totalement para… para… para-truc.

\- Jin tu...

\- Heu bon, fais gaffe où tu marche, ok ?

\- Jin regarde-moi.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

Sa main se pose alors sur ma joue et il appuie doucement pour me forcer à tourner la tête dans sa direction, mais je recule d'un pas pour faire cesser le contact.

\- Bon on avance ? Ce serait cool qu'on arrive au sommet, je fais pour changer de sujet.

Mais j'avais zappé que Kazuya est têtu. Plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules.

\- Jin...

Encore une fois il dit rien d'autre que mon prénom, par contre il se rapproche de moi et, brusquement, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'y attendais tellement pas que j'en reste figé, les yeux écarquillés. Le contact est doux et léger mais possessif malgré tout et c'est ce qui me fait finalement réagir.

\- Oi ! Tu fou quoi là ?! je m'énerve en le repoussant de toutes mes forces au risque de le refaire tomber, alors que mon cœur s'est emballé pour une raison que je m'explique pas.

\- Jin... refuser indéfiniment tout contact t'aideras pas à passer au dessus de ta peur tu sais... Laisse-moi t'aider...

\- M'aider comment ?! En m'embrassant alors que t'avais juré que tu serais patient ?!

\- Oui par exemple. Enfin regarde, je t'ai longuement pris la main tout à l'heure et tu m'as laissé faire. C'est un premier pas et ce serait dommage de t'arrêter en si bon chemin, tu crois pas ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me sors ça juste pour pouvoir continuer à me rouler des pelles ? fais-je, méfiant.

\- Parce que c'est en partie vrai. Vouloir joindre l'utile à l'agréable est pas un crime, qu'il me répond honnêtement tout en se rapprochant de moi.

Ce qui me fait reculer encore et encore dangereusement sur la pente, jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte un tronc. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être la gazelle qui va servir de casse-dalle à un lion là ? Il a un air de prédateur. C'est sex mais ultra chelou sur un ado de seize ans. Mais du coup je suis bloqué et il en profite pour se coller à moi et m'embrasser de nouveau. Soulé de le rembarrer sans que ça ait le moindre effet, je le laisse faire et ferme les yeux en essayant de repousser les affreux souvenirs qui accompagnent toujours un baiser dans ma tête. Comme s'il essayait de me calmer, une de ses mains se pose sur mes cheveux et il se met à les caresser. Je mythonnerais si je disais que je trouve le tout désagréable ou insupportable, mais j'ai la trouille en fait. La trouille que tout se répète. Tellement la trouille que, malgré moi, des larmes se mettent à rouler sur mes joues, glissant jusqu'à la bouche de Kazuya. Le soudain goût salé du baiser a l'air d'agir comme un électrochoc sur lui, parce qu'il s'immobilise et me dévisage, puis caresse ma joue en essuyant mes pleurs.

\- Shhhhhht... Jin calmes-toi... Je te veux aucun mal, je veux t'aider... Calmes-toi, je t'aime... qu'il me murmure sans fin en me serrant contre lui.

Comme dans le grenier, il me faut un long moment pour réussir à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, mais à ce moment-là, je sais plus quoi faire. J'ai envie de le croire, de le laisser m'aider, de le laisser m'aimer... mais en même temps, l'idée que tout pourrait recommencer me fout une trouille terrible.

\- Jin... je suis avec toi, je te protégerais, d'accord ? Il t'arrivera plus rien.

\- Dis... pas de conneries... je hoquète comme un con. T'as que... seize ans, t'as... aucun moyen de faire ça...

\- Et bah si je l'ai pas, je le trouverais. Je laisserais plus personne te faire du mal. Je le jure sur la tête de Yu'.

Je sais plus quoi croire, je suis complètement paumé alors je décide brusquement que j'ai besoin de solitude et me mets à dévaler la pente aussi vite que je peux sans tomber, sans écouter Kazuya qui crie mon nom pour me faire revenir vers lui. Arrivé en bas, je m'arrête pas, je continue à courir, plus loin, plus vite, jusqu'à être totalement essoufflé... et complètement paumé au sens physique du terme cette fois. Je suis parti droit devant moi donc je sais pas du tout où je suis. Niveau solitude c'est gagné mais... comment je ferais pour retrouver le campement maintenant ? J'ai ni portable, ni carte, ni boussole. Et même si j'avais l'un ou l'autre de ces deux derniers objets je saurais pas les utiliser de toute façon. Bien joué Jin, beau travail...

Je soupire, agacé contre moi-même. En plus c'est pas comme si ma fuite allait décourager Kazuya. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il est plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules, donc à mon avis, il lâchera l'affaire que le jour où moi-même je la lâcherais. Ce qui est pas près d'arriver, même si je dois reconnaitre qu'il embrasse bien. Malgré moi, je touche mes lèvres, sentant presque les siennes dessus. Il embrasse même très bien. Peut-être même trop bien. Avec combien de mecs (ou de nanas hein je sais pas ce qu'il aime au juste) il est déjà sorti pour être aussi doué ? Etrangement, une onde de colère s'empare de moi en l'imaginant avec d'autres. Faudrait que je pose des questions sur lui pour en savoir plus. Mais pas à lui sinon il va croire que je m'intéresse à lui. Plutôt à Yuya tiens. Parce que l'autre mal embouché c'est mort et je parle presque jamais à Koji. Enfin pour ça il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à retrouver mon chemin. Et comme rien ressemble plus à un arbre qu'un autre arbre... je suis pas sorti des ronces. J'aurais pas du courir si loin. Je soupire et m'assois sur le sol froid. Pas de portable, pas de sens de l'orientation et je suis seul. Tout va bien quoi. Des fois je me filerais des baffes.

Le temps passe lentement, mais je sais même pas combien a passé au juste quand j'entends la voix de Kazuya m'appeler au loin. J'essaye de m'en rapprocher, mais comme je sais pas où je vais… et soudain, mon pied glisse sur une feuille morte. Je tombe et mon poids, pourtant léger, me fait basculer dans le petit fossé qui se trouvait devant. Après une série de roulé-boulé, je m'immobilise et tente de me redresser, mais une vive douleur traverse ma cheville droite. Merde j'ai du me blesser. Malgré tout, je tente de remonter la petite pente, mais impossible je douille trop. Je pense pas que ma cheville soit pétée sinon je pourrais même pas me mettre debout mais...

Désespéré de ma propre maladresse, je soupire et me mets à crier le nom de Kazuya en espérant qu'il se soit pas trop éloigné, sinon il m'entendra jamais. Après dix minutes à m'égosiller, je m'apprête à renoncer, quand j'entends sa voix se rapprocher.

\- Kazu ! je crie aussi fort que possible.

\- Jin ? T'es où ?

\- Là dans le fossé !

Quelques instants plus tard, il apparait en contreplongée au dessus de moi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là dedans ?

\- J'y suis pas pour mon plaisir figures-toi. Je me suis vautré... et je pense que je me suis foulé la cheville ou quelque chose du genre parce que j'ai mal.

\- Merde... Tu peux remonter ?

\- Nan. J'ai déjà essayé mais j'ai over mal si je force dessus.

\- Ok... Bon bouge pas d'ici je vais chercher du matos pour faire un brancard.

\- Et comment tu vas le porter tout seul le brancard ? T'as planqué tes muscles à un endroit que j'ai pas vu ?

\- Super marrant. Bon assieds-toi ça sert à rien de forcer sur ta jambe valide pour rien. Je reviens.

Bien obligé de m'en remettre à lui, je m'assois de nouveau par terre. J'ai mal et je me sens super con d'avoir été assez maladroit pour tomber et me blesser. J'en connais un qui va bien se foutre de moi.

Comme j'ai rien d'autre à faire, je compte les secondes qui s'écoulent comme au ralentit et j'en suis à plus de huit mille cinq cent quand j'entends un grand bruit en haut de la pente, comme si un arbre tombait et je le vois enfin revenir.

\- T'en as mis un temps ! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?!

\- Oi du calme ! Tu crois que fabriquer un brancard se fait en deux minutes ou quoi ?! Fallait que je m'assure aussi qu'il était solide et que j'aille chercher de la corde au camp !

\- Pourquoi t'as pas ramené de l'aide tant que t'y étais ?

\- Y'avait personne là-bas, ils doivent tous être partis pêcher, ramasser du bois pour le feu etc. Maintenant ferme-la, je descends.

J'ai rien le temps de dire que je le vois descendre en glissant de façon souple sur le tapis de feuilles, les genoux pliés et les mains proches du sol. On dirait qu'il fait du surf, c'est classe.

\- Bon je vais t'aider à remonter maintenant, qu'il me dit une fois qu'il est près de moi.

\- Mais je t'ai dis...

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai pas assez de force pour te porter alors il va falloir te servir de ta jambe valide et je te soutiendrais autant que je pourrais. On a pas le choix. Allez debout.

Je me redresse tant bien que mal et il fait passer mon bras autour de ses épaules du côté de ma jambe blessée tandis qu'il passe l'autre autour de ma taille. Je suis pas à l'aise d'être si collé à lui mais comme il l'a dit, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Bon maintenant on va remonter. Doucement. Un pas après l'autre. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Ok ?

Je hoche la tête et, concentré, me met à sautiller sur ma jambe valide le long de la petite pente. Au bout d'un temps qui me parait infini, on arrive enfin en haut mais je suis complètement claqué.

\- Assieds-toi deux minutes, me dit alors mon sauveur qui a l'air d'avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Je hoche la tête et me laisse tomber par terre le plus doucement possible... mais on dirait un baleineau échoué en fait. Mon regard se pose alors sur le fameux brancard fabriqué par Kazuya : un enchevêtrement compliqué de branches solides retenues par de la grosse corde serrée et au bout, un genre de carré vide qui me fait capter tout de suite ce qui va se passer.

\- Kazu c'est de la folie, t'es dingue. Tu pourras jamais me tirer sur ce truc jusqu'au campement, t'es pas assez fort. Ce machin doit peser au moins dix kilos et moi...

\- Tu vois un autre moyen ? qu'il me dit en m'interrompant. Moi non. Alors allonge-toi là-dessus, cramponne-toi aux poignées en corde pour pas valser par terre et laisse-moi faire. Et serre les dents parce que ta cheville va quand même être pas mal malmenée. Désolé d'avance.

Il affiche une volonté tellement inébranlable que je trouve rien d'autre à dire et prend place sur le brancard de fortune sur lequel il a quand même eu la prévenance de mettre un oreiller pour pas que je me pète la nuque.

Dire que le trajet a été une épreuve serait un euphémisme. Chaque branche, caillou ou motte de terre sur lequel passait la partie du brancard où reposait ma cheville, me tirait un gémissement de douleur que j'essayais de contenir en me mordant la lèvre. Mais j'essayais de plutôt penser à Kazuya. Kazuya la brindille qui trainait depuis ce qui semblait des heures, un poids supérieur au sien et ça sans se plaindre une seule minute. Il m'impressionne. Vraiment. D'où il sort cette volonté qui le fait se dépasser physiquement au delà de ses propres limites ?

La nuit tombe presque quand on arrive enfin au campement. En me redressant, je vois mon sauveur chanceler... et s'écrouler. Le doc qui devait vraiment s'inquiéter a juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il touche le sol. Inquiet, il regarde son fils inconscient, dont le front luit de sueur et dont la respiration est sifflante, puis moi toujours couché sur le brancard.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude et les portables ne captent pas.

\- Je suis tombé dans un fossé et je me suis blessé à la cheville. Kazuya m'a retrouvé et a fabriqué ce brancard pour me transporter puisque je pouvais pas marcher, je résume en passant soigneusement sous silence tout ce qui s'est passé avant ma chute.

\- Tu as toujours mal ?

\- Oui... mais l'état de Kazuya m'inquiète plus que le mien. Je lui dois beaucoup. Je sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui.

\- Bon, je vous emmène à l'hôpital tous les deux. Yuichiro, Koji, Yuya, démontez le campement pendant ce temps. Je reviendrais vous chercher après.

\- D'accord to-san, fit Koji.

\- To-san, s'il te plait, laisse-moi venir, supplie alors Yuya.

\- D'accord. Soutiens Kazuya pendant que j'aide Jin à aller jusqu'à la voiture. Allez mon garçon, me dit-il ensuite, mets-toi debout, on va y aller tranquillement.

Je hoche la tête et me mets donc à sautiller avec son aide, mais mes pensées sont uniquement tournées vers Kazuya qui me semble beaucoup trop pâle. J'ai la trouille que le terrible effort qu'il a fait lui ait fait vachement de mal.

\- Il ira bien, ne t'en fais pas, me dit gentiment le doc une fois que je suis installé à l'arrière, alors que mon regard ne quitte pas le corps frêle pour le moment soutenu par Yuya.

Il me laisse ensuite pour aller soulever son fils et l'allonge à l'arrière, sa tête sur mes cuisses, tandis que Yuya s'installe sur le siège passager à l'avant.

\- Kazu je suis désolé, je murmure en lui caressant les cheveux tout en sachant qu'il m'entend pas. Tout est ma faute. Si j'avais été moins con...

Le doc a roulé en silence jusqu'à l'hôpital où on a rapidement été pris en charge Kazuya et moi. Le verdict me concernant est que je le suis fait une sale entorse. J'en ai pour un mois de strap et de béquilles, plus des séances de kiné. Ca me soule mais je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Pour lui par contre... Mon premier réflexe en sortant de la salle d'examen est d'interroger Yuya resté dans le couloir des urgences.

\- Ils ont dit quoi pour Kazuya ?!

\- Nii-chan est juste totalement épuisé et il a fait de l'anémie en plus. Je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire mais...

Merde c'est ma faute...

\- ... mais je suis sûr que t'y es pour rien, nii-chan.

Je réponds rien mais j'en pense pas moins. Le doc réapparait mais il a pas l'air inquiet plus que ça. C'est bon signe non ?

\- Ils vont le garder en observation pendant vingt-quatre heures. Mais s'il se repose correctement, il ira bien, nous annonce-t-il.

\- Mais son anémie...

\- Il en fait régulièrement parce qu'il mange comme un moineau, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Est ce que je peux rester avec lui ?

Il m'observe avec attention, comme s'il avait peur de ce que je pourrais faire et je suis pas loin de lui dire que je vais rien faire à son précieux fils, quand il se décide à me répondre.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur lui pendant que je retourne chercher Yuichiro et Koji. Et tu me parais tout à fait qualifié pour cette mission, me dit-il en souriant.

Je sais pas s'il le pense ou s'il a juste senti que je me sentais coupable de l'état actuel de Kazuya, mais ça m'arrange. Je le laisse donc partir et béquille péniblement jusqu'à la chambre où il a été transporté. Je m'immobilise en le voyant si pâle dans ses draps d'hôpital, un capteur au bout de l'index droit, une perfusion plantée sur le dos de sa main gauche. Je m'approche en clopinant, tire la chaise juste à côté du lit et me laisse tomber dessus.

\- Hé baka, je peux savoir pourquoi tu bouffe pas ? Et en plus tu fais un effort qui t'amène au delà de tes limites. Tu veux crever ou quoi ? je dis. Je sais que c'est ma faute ce qui t'es arrivé et que si je m'étais pas barré, tu m'aurais pas cherché... mais si tu bouffais normalement, tu serais pas à l'hosto là. Mais t'inquiète, à partir de maintenant je vais veiller à ce que tu bouffe comme il faut. En plus... je veux pas d'un sac d'os comme copain, c'est ni sex ni appétissant.

Je raconte tout ce qui me passe par la tête même s'il m'entend pas, mais j'en ai besoin.

\- Hé... Y'en a qui voudraient être évanouis en paix... qu'il dit soudain d'une voix faible en ouvrant les yeux. En plus si c'est pour t'entendre raconter des conneries... Enfin... j'ai bien aimé la fin...

\- La fin ?! T'étais réveillé depuis quand ?

\- Depuis "je sais que c'est ma faute". C'est ça qui me fait dire que tu raconte des conneries.

\- T'aurais pu le dire... je râle.

\- Ouais j'aurais pu. Mais ça m'aurait privé de ta dernière phrase. Je suis content que tu me considère quand même comme ton copain.

\- J'ai pas dis ça... je grogne.

\- Si si, tu l'as dis, qu'il me dit dans un sourire.

\- Sourit pas en disant ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis encore plus irrésistible quand je souris ? qu'il dit en souriant de plus belle.

\- T'y crois pas trop, t'as rien de spécial, je fais pour le rembarrer du ton d'un ours des cavernes réveillé pendant sa sieste.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, on lui dira.

\- Pour un mec qui vient de se réveiller à l'hosto, tu raconte vachement de conneries quand même.

\- Pas autant que toi. Pourquoi t'assume pas ce que tu ressens ?

\- Et je ressens quoi selon toi ?

\- T'es dingue de moi, avoue.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- N'importe quoi...

\- En tout cas je note que si j'étais un peu plus en chair tu me trouverais sexy et appétissant.

\- J'ai pas dis ça non plus, arrête de sortir toutes mes phrases de leur contexte...

\- Mais on est en plein dans le contexte là justement. Et t'as exactement dis ça au contraire. Sinon, ta cheville a quoi au final ?

\- Ah heu... bah entorse carabinée. J'en ai pour un mois de béquilles et ensuite de la rééducation. Autant dire que je suis pas prêt de courir.

\- Bah comme ça au moins tu pourras plus te sauver.

Je réponds rien, parce que je sais qu'il a raison. Mais du coup un gros silence s'installe.

\- Jin, tu...

\- Kazu, la ferme et dors. T'es à l'hosto jusqu'à demain alors dors.

\- Toi aussi alors. T'as l'air aussi crevé que moi.

Ca par contre, j'avoue que c'est pas faux, je me sens complètement claqué avec tout ça. Et comme on peut pas dire que j'ai super bien dormi dans la tente... Au moins notre mésaventure aura fait tourner court la semaine de travaux forc... heu de camping.

\- Et reste pas à te casser le dos sur cette chaise. Le lit est assez grand pour nous deux.

\- He ? Tu déconne là, c'est hors de question.

\- Sois pas con, il va rien t'arriver. Viens dormir.

Il tapote la place à côté de lui et alors que j'allais protester une nouvelle fois, un grand bâillement m'échappe. Ok, je suis mort. Je vais dormir en essayant de ne surtout pas penser à la situation et je verrais demain.


	4. Se battre contre ses démons

Je me réveille en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, le souffle court, le cœur battant comme un tambour et un filet de sueur froide coulant désagréablement le long de mon dos. Je les ai encore sentis en moi. Je me demande si un jour je serais délivré d'eux. Probablement pas. Mon regard se pose sur le paisible visage endormi de Kazuya et à le voir sans défense comme ça, j'ai envie de retourner mes angoisses contre lui. Parce qu'il est ce que j'étais quand ils s'en sont pris à moi même si nos âges sont différents : innocent. Mais il a pas mérité ça. Pas après ce qu'il a fait pour moi hier. Et je suis pas comme eux. Je dois m'éloigner de lui avant de lui faire du mal. Je descends du lit, mais mon mouvement le réveille.

\- Jin ? qu'il fait d'une voix endormie. Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- Rien du tout. Dors, je dis un peu plus sèchement que j'aurais voulu.

\- T'as l'air agité. Qu'est ce que t'as ?

\- Je suis pas agité.

\- Si. Et ta voix est tendue en plus. Jin parles-moi, reste pas seul avec tes angoisses.

Il s'est assis dans le lit d'hôpital et grâce à la lueur de la lune dans la chambre, je vois clairement. Je détourne la tête et soupire.

\- Ce serait quand même plus facile si t'étais pas si per… persi… enfin si tu remarquais pas tout à mon sujet.

\- Change pas de sujet. Tu... T'as encore revécu ça pas vrai ? Et ça te travaille. Tu te dis que tu pourrais faire pareil si tu relâchais ta vigilance.

Halluciné parce que là c'est même plus de la perspicacité, c'est carrément de la télépathie, je le regarde de nouveau, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Fais pas cette tête, je lis pas dans tes pensées. C'est juste que maintenant je te connais et je sais comment tu pense, qu'il dit en rigolant, avant d'ajouter sérieusement : Tu me ferais rien sans que je sois consentant, Jin, t'es pas comme eux. Et si ça peut t'aider à exorciser ces affreux souvenirs, je suis prêt à te laisser me faire ce que tu voudras quand tu voudras.

\- Dis pas de conneries... je fais d'une voix sourde en détournant les yeux une deuxième fois. Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Jin... Jin regarde-moi...

Comme je le fais pas, il pose la main sur ma joue et appuie doucement pour me forcer à le faire.

\- Tu crois que je suis pas conscient de la portée de mes paroles... mais je le suis. Je sais à quoi je m'engage. Et to-san serait le premier à dire qu'il faut parfois combattre le mal par le mal.

A la lumière de la lune, son regard décidé est magnifique mais j'ai un minimum de morale et de respect pour lui… et pour moi aussi.

\- Nan je peux pas faire ça.

\- Jin...

Il dit rien d'autre mais je le vois s'allonger et prendre une pose en se léchant les lèvres, remontant sa blouse d'hôpital. Il... essaye de m'allumer pour me faire céder ? Sérieusement ? C'est quoi ce mec ? Ca a que seize ans ça ? Je détourne les yeux pour pas craquer parce qu'il est super bien foutu même si un peu trop mince.

\- Fais pas ça Kazu...

\- Je te plais pas ?

\- C'est pas la question. Je sais ce que t'essaye de faire mais t'y arriveras pas. Dors maintenant, t'es censé te reposer avec ce qui t'es arrivé aujourd'hui, je dis en me dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Tu vas où au milieu de la nuit ?

\- Faire un tour.

\- Fais pas de connerie, ne.

Je réponds pas et quitte la chambre. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai failli craquer. Dans un hôpital et avec lui. En plus j'ai jamais... Enfin depuis qu'ils m'ont violé, il s'est jamais rien passé à ce niveau-là, alors je suis même pas sûr que je saurais faire. Et lui je sais même pas s'il a déjà eu ne serait-ce qu'une seule expérience de ce genre. Si c'est pas le cas... bah je sais pas trop quoi en penser...

Je traverse les couloirs déserts, dépasse l'accueil et sort dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ca me calme un peu mais je suis pas plus avancé. Je sais que maintenant que Kazuya a ça en tête il va me relancer dès qu'il me sentira pas dans mon assiette et je sais honnêtement pas comment je réagirais. Là j'ai pu le repousser, mais est ce que j'y arriverais systématiquement s'il tente d'autres fois ? Rien est moins sûr. Je soupire et regarde la lune. Je devrais rentrer chez les Kamenashi. Ou plutôt non je devrais carrément me barrer tout court. Pour pas être un danger pour lui. Après tout à part à lui je manquerais à personne et Yuichiro serait trop content d'être débarrassé de moi. Mon seul regret... ce serait lui. Lui seul. Je me dirige donc vers le hall avec l'intention de me casser sans retour, mais au dernier moment, quelque chose me retient : j'ai l'impression d'entendre sa voix me supplier de rester, de pas l'abandonner. Je me retourne pour voir s'il a quitté sa chambre pour me rejoindre, mais nan, je suis seul. Ca y est je vire déjà dingue.

\- Aaaaaah qu'est ce que je dois faiiiiiire ?! je m'exclame tout fort en me frottant le crâne.

Je soupire de nouveau et regagne sa chambre dans laquelle il dort comme un ange. Je m'assois sur la chaise près du lit et dégage de son front une mèche qui a glissé.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi, Kamenashi Kazuya ? je murmure en le regardant. Et qu'est ce que je vais faire de moi ?

J'arrive pas à m'éloigner, même pour son propre bien. Je crois qu'il m'a jeté un sort avec son visage, sa voix, sa personnalité, ses attentions… et son amour. Je suis pas amoureux de lui, mais connaitre ses sentiments pour moi me rassure un peu sur moi-même : si je suis capable de faire en sorte qu'il m'aime, c'est peut-être qu'au fond je vaux quelque chose, que je suis pas le déchet que Yuichiro voit en moi.

Un nouveau frisson me secoue alors et j'interromps là mes réflexions pour me glisser de nouveau près de lui dans ce lit d'hôpital que la chaleur de son corps a chauffé comme un cocon douillet et tarde pas à me rendormir.

\- … t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée, to-san ! Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire à Kazuya !

\- Mais non, tu dramatise.

\- Ca ne t'inquiète pas alors ?! Regarde ! Regarde-le ! Tu le crois vraiment innocent ?!

\- Pas si fort, tu vas les réveiller.

Ce dialogue, je l'entends dans un demi sommeil et j'en pige pas un mot. Du coup j'ouvre péniblement les yeux pour apercevoir le doc et Yuichiro. Qui a l'air furieux pour pas changer.

\- Skisspass ? je marmonne.

Mais avant que le doc puisse répondre, son fils aîné se précipite sur moi, bouge mon bras gauche tellement vite que je capte rien et m'arrache violemment au lit en m'attrapant par mon t-shirt.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher mon frère, tu entends ?! qu'il me crache.

Sa violence termine de me réveiller. Son contact aussi.

\- De quoi tu parles, je peux savoir ?! je fais sur le même ton en m'arrachant à sa poigne. Et me touche pas !

\- Je parle de Kazuya que tu as enlacé et collé indécemment cette nuit !

He ? J'ai fais ça ? Ca explique pourquoi j'ai bien dormi s'il m'a servi de coussin toute la nuit. En y pensant, un petit sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

\- Ca te fait sourire ?! C'est ton frère je te signale, espèce de dépravé ! Je savais que tu…

\- Yuichiro, ça suffit maintenant, intervient finalement le doc. Tu dépasse les bornes avec Jin et tu fais une montagne d'une taupinière. Ton frère a probablement voulu se réchauffer un peu, il n'y a aucun mal à ça.

\- Mais…

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis de nombreuses fois mais ton manque d'indulgence, voire ta méchanceté vis-à-vis de lui me déplait, alors tu ferais bien de te calmer à son sujet.

Je me retiens de justesse de sourire d'un air vainqueur mais je suis bien content que le doc me défende. Surtout que j'ai vraiment rien fait de mal.

\- Skisspass ?

La voix endormie de Kazuya qui vient de se redresser dans le lit clôture la conversation et son père se désintéresse de son aîné pour reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Rien, mon garçon, ne t'inquiète pas, qu'il lui répond en souriant. Prépares-toi, nous allons rentrer à la maison, le médecin nous a donné l'autorisation. Koji a mit les petits plats dans les grands pour ton retour, alors j'espère que tu feras honneur à sa cuisine.

J'observe ma brindille de petit ami et nos regards se croisent. Je pense qu'il a pigé ce que je pense sans que je parle.

\- Bon bah sortez… que je m'habille.

\- D'accord. Allez viens Yuichi, fait le doc en entraînant son aîné hors de la chambre.

En fait je devrais sortir aussi pour laisser de l'intimité à Kazuya, mais je m'attarde malgré moi alors qu'il se lève du lit et mon regard se pose alors… sur son cul non couvert par la blouse d'hôpital. Je me dis qu'il est quand même très bien foutu. Impression confirmée quand il retire complètement la blouse en question et se retrouve à poil. Je déglutis alors que mes yeux suivent chaque courbe de son corps un peu trop mince et, malgré moi encore, je me sens réagir.

\- Le spectacle te plait ? qu'il me demande alors à mi voix pour pas être entendu de sa famille.

Ce qui me fait capter qu'il a vu ma réaction physique. Embarrassé, je détourne la tête mais la vision de son corps nu s'est comme imprimée sur ma rétine et dans ma tête.

\- Jin… Jin regarde-moi… Je suis heureux de te plaire, tu sais…

L'entendre dire ça me fait réagir et je pose ma main sur sa bouche pour lui faire fermer sa gueule.

\- T'es pas dingue de me dire ça ici alors que ton père et ton frangin sont juste derrière la porte ? je souffle. S'ils t'entendaient…

\- Jin… Touche-moi… qu'il m'implore quand je retire ma main.

\- Nan. Sois gentil, me tente pas plus que je le suis déjà et fringue-toi. Moi je sors.

\- Ca veut dire que t'as envie de me toucher.

\- Fringue-toi, Kazu. S'te plait.

Sur ces mots, je quitte la pièce à mon tour pour entrer dans la salle de bain attenante. Je vais pas sortir dans cet état, c'est aller droit dans le mur avec le doc et son fils dans le couloir. Faut que je me calme d'abord. Mais le fait que je sois capable de bander avec ce qui m'est arrivé est peut-être une preuve que je commence à guérir. Peut-être.

Dans la voiture de retour, pendant que le doc et Yuichiro discutent, Kazuya et moi on reste silencieux et j'évite soigneusement de le regarder, alors je regarde la ville par la fenêtre. Je sursaute en sentant sa main se poser sur la mienne sur la banquette, mais je la retire pas. Je me l'explique pas, mais physiquement, son contact me provoque plus de flashbacks cauchemardesques et je ressens plus le besoin de le repousser. Mentalement c'est autre chose. En fait je peux pas accepter ses avances ni être complètement détendu quand je suis avec lui, parce qu'il m'aime alors que moi non. Et non seulement je me sens coupable d'être attiré par lui qui est mon frère aux yeux de Yuichiro et Koji (et même aux yeux du doc qui m'a présenté comme tel même si c'était faux) mais aussi d'être attiré par lui alors que j'en suis pas amoureux. Les sentiments c'est quand même un sacré bordel et je suis de plus en plus paumé.

Le lendemain, comme tous les jours depuis mon "adoption" pour être peinard et que le doc et sa marmaille me fassent pas chier, je fais genre que je vais en cours mais en fait j'y vais évidemment pas. Pour quoi faire ? Je suis déscolarisé depuis tellement longtemps que je suivrais que dalle, alors pourquoi m'emmerder avec profs, cours et devoirs ?

Du coup, comme cette fois j'ai pas envie d'aller au gymnase, je vais juste m'esquiver sur le toit pour faire une sieste pour essayer de récupérer. Ca me parait un bon programme.

Le calme absolu quand j'y arrive, ça fait plaiz. Bon, faut dire que le fait que l'accès soit normalement interdit avec chaine et cadenas joue pas mal pour le calme. En fait, pour y accéder j'ai du forcer le cadenas en question avec l'épingle que j'ai toujours sur moi. Un reste de mon "lourd passé de délinquant" pas si lointain.

Je referme soigneusement la porte et m'étire longuement. Il fait super beau, y'a un peu de vent… Cette sieste va être super cool.

Je pose donc mes béquilles par terre et m'allonge à côté, les bras repliés derrière la tête et ferme les yeux. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je sens sans la voir une ombre au dessus de moi et capte sans mal à quoi ou plutôt à qui elle appartient. Même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour ça.

\- Kazu, bouge, tu me cache le soleil…

\- T'aurais pu me dire que t'étais là, je t'ai cherché partout.

\- A ton avis pourquoi je me suis isolé ?

\- En tant que petit ami, t'es censé rester près de moi, ne.

\- Sortir avec quelqu'un, ça veut pas dire être collé l'un à l'autre H24…

\- Depuis quand t'es un expert en la matière ?

\- Pas besoin d'être un expert pour savoir ça, c'est du bon sens, rétorqué-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Mais…

Comprenant qu'il va encore dire des trucs et que ça va me gonfler, je me redresse sur un coude et le fixe en portant la main à mes yeux pour le voir sans contrejour.

\- T'es déjà avec moi en permanence à la maison, Kazu. Ici ce serait cool que tu me laisse respirer.

\- Tu veux dire… que je suis de trop et que je te dérange ?

Cette peine dans sa voix… J'ai l'impression qu'il va chialer.

\- Dramatise pas. C'est juste que de base je suis un solitaire, alors être à ce point collé à toi est pas facile pour moi.

\- Mais je te dérange pas ? Pas vrai Jin ? Pas vrai ?!

\- Mais nan… que je cède en réprimant difficilement un soupir.

C'est vrai dans un certain sens en plus. Mais bon ce qui est vrai aussi, c'est qu'il est encore plus collant que Yuya, ce qui est pas peu dire.

Un sourire apparait immédiatement sur ses lèvres et il s'installe d'autorité à côté de moi. Adieu calme et tranquillité.

\- Si on séchait les cours cet aprèm ?

Lui non plus c'est pas l'archétype du bon élève comme Yuya, mais je le voyais pas se rebeller à ce point.

\- Moi je m'en tappe, je vais jamais en cours de toute façon, mais toi, t'es sérieux ?

\- Très. J'ai envie de passer du temps seul à seul avec toi et dans la maison c'est pas possible avec tout le monde.

\- Ok, je fais. On fait quoi ?

\- Hum… On a qu'à aller à la salle d'arcade. C'est marrant.

\- Ca me va. Par contre… je te signale qu'il y a des pions un peu partout dans le bahut et que je suis pas spécialement discret avec mes béquilles, donc comment tu propose qu'on s'esquive au juste ?

\- Je vais faire diversion pendant que tu sortiras, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- T'es au courant que si Yuichiro apprend qu'on a séché, on est morts tous les deux ?

\- Il en saura rien.

\- T'es bien sûr de toi.

\- Oui. Je sais ce que j'ai dis, nii-chan saura jamais qu'on a séché et to-san non plus.

Je l'ai déjà dis, mais j'aime bien quand il a autant confiance en lui et qu'il prend les devants, il est vraiment cool. Je le laisse donc faire sa diversion et attends son signal, planqué derrière un angle de mur, à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Au bout de dix minutes, je l'entends siffloter, ce qui est le signal en question et je me mets à béquiller aussi vite que possible pour sortir de l'enceinte du bahut. J'ai déjà fais le mur plein de fois pour sécher, mais jamais dans ces conditions et surtout, jamais accompagné, ça fait bizarre.

Il me rejoint cinq minutes plus tard et il a une telle tête de conspirateur, que je peux qu'éclater de rire, ce qui entraine le sien.

\- Allez on y va. T'es bon en jeux vidéos ?

\- Ca dépend lesquels mais ouais je gère pas mal.

\- Ah ouais ? Alors on va voir ça ! qu'il me dit dans un grand sourire joyeux.

Il est tellement à fond, que je suis sûr qu'il demanderait pas mieux que partir en courant vers le Taito Station le plus proche, mais comme il dépend de moi et mes maudites béquilles, il se contient. Mais je vois bien qu'il sautille intérieurement. Il est marrant. Du coup, après un long moment, on arrive à la salle d'arcade et il se précipite vers une borne.

\- C'est quoi celui-là ?

\- Course de voiture. J'aime bien. Tu veux essayer ?

\- Ok.

\- Fais juste gaffe à ta jambe.

Je me suis donc installé dans la voiture… et me suis lamentablement loupé. Et s'il y avait que ça… mais en fait je me rappelais pas que j'étais nul à ce point en jeux vidéos. Je me suis foiré à tous les types de courses (voiture, moto, snowboard, ski…), j'ai encaissé dix buts au air hockey, je me suis fait tuer aux jeux de guerre et à ceux de Star Wars et même aux jeux musicaux j'ai pas été meilleur. Le seul intérêt de cette totale foirade, ça a été d'entendre le rire de Kazuya à intervalle régulier. Parce que bon, moi, en dehors du fait que toutes ces défaites c'est frustrant, bah je suis pas super à l'aise, parce qu'on joue avec le fric du doc et que j'aime pas ça vu que je voulais rien lui devoir. Mais Kazuya est content alors je suppose que ça fait rien.

\- J'aime vraiment t'entendre rire, Jin, c'est agréable, qu'il me dit alors qu'on sort de la salle après un peu plus de deux heures.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit…

\- Je sais.

\- Alors tu…

\- Je quoi ?

Je soupire. Ca servirait à rien de lui dire, à part être désagréable. Et comme j'ai quand même passé une bonne aprèm grâce à lui, ça ferait un peu de moi un connard. Ce que je suis pas. Du moins je crois pas.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Je lui pose la question parce que comme c'est lui qui a décidé qu'on séchait, je me dis qu'il a sûrement prévu un truc pour après.

\- Heu…

\- T'en sais rien ?

\- Bah pour être honnête, j'ai rien prévu de particulier en fait.

\- Si on rentre à cette heure-là, on va se faire défoncer par ton "adorable" frangin, je lui fais remarquer.

\- Je sais. Enfin j'ai une idée mais elle est pas réalisable parce qu'on est mineurs.

La raison m'alerte : quel plan d'occupation de notre temps pourrait nécessiter qu'on soit majeurs ? Il m'inquiète…

\- Toi t'as une idée tordue en tête, je fais.

\- Pas tordue mais…

\- Mais quoi ? C'était quoi ton idée, accouche.

Il marmonne un truc. J'aime pas trop quand il fait ça. Ca veut dire que ce qu'il a en tête, c'est une connerie de taille impressionnante.

\- Parle plus fort. Aie le courage de tes idées.

\- Un love hôtel.

\- He ?

\- Mon idée c'était d'aller dans un love hôtel.

Je soupire. Visiblement il a pas désarmé avec ça. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que c'est un pervers et qu'il pense qu'à baiser avec moi.

\- Alors déjà A) T'arrête avec ça, t'es gonflant. B) Effectivement on est mineurs donc personne nous louerait la moindre chambre. Et C)… Sérieux Kazu, t'es un nympho ou quoi ? Pourquoi t'en parles tout le temps comme si t'étais en manque ? Et me dis pas que c'est pour m'aider, je te croirais pas.

\- Bah… disons que c'est moitié moitié. Jin, j'ai vraiment envie que ce soit toi.

\- Et au risque de me répéter, y'a aucune chance que ça arrive avant une éternité alors sois sympa, renonce.

\- Pourtant tu avais envie de moi à l'hôpital.

\- C'est pas pour autant qu'on fera quoi que ce soit. Franchement Kazu, je commence à me poser des questions à ton sujet.

Il me regarde d'un air d'incompréhension.

\- Quelles questions ?

\- Bah déjà… tu… tu l'as déjà fais ?

\- He ? Bah non, je viens de te dire que je voulais que ce soit toi qui le fasse.

\- Alors je capte pas ton obsession pour le sexe. Du coup, je serais même pas étonné que tu planques des magazines porno dans ta chambre.

Son absence de réponse est plus parlante que n'importe quels mots, du coup je le fixe, halluciné.

\- Sans déconner, t'en as ?

\- Bah il fallait bien que je me documente pour pouvoir le faire avec toi.

\- Et le doc et tes frangins ont jamais rien grillé ?

Il secoue la tête et là, je me demande s'il est vraiment si au courant que ça finalement, parce que baiser avec une nana ou un mec, y'a quand même une "légère" différence. Mais encore une fois, en parler changera rien, alors je me contente de soupirer.

\- T'as souvent l'air gavé quand je te parle, c'est pas super agréable.

\- Parce que t'es souvent gavant faut dire.

\- Ah bah merci, ça fait plaisir.

\- Bah je suis honnête. Si ça te plait pas…

\- Nan nan, c'est bon, ça ira. Tu peux être honnête.

\- J'attendais pas ta permission pour ça de toute façon. Si tu me veux comme petit ami, tu me prends comme je suis.

\- Je demanderais pas mieux, tu sais.

\- He ? je fais sans piger, avant de réaliser le sens de sa phrase et de lever les yeux au ciel. C'est bon, là tu m'as soulé, je rentre.

Sur ces mots, je me mets à béquiller vers la station de métro, mais il me rejoint en deux enjambées.

\- Nan nan pardon, je le dirais plus, désolé, mais reste avec moi. Si tu rentre maintenant, tu te feras défoncer par Yuichiro nii-chan de toute façon.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses, Kazu ! C'était la fois de trop, tu fais chier !

Cette fois, je suis vraiment vénère. Je sais bien qu'à notre âge, le sexe, ça travaille, mais là c'est trop et en plus vu mon état d'esprit, je suis pas franchement dans ce trip et je risque pas de l'être avant longtemps. Alors si c'est pour l'entendre parler de cul sans arrêt, merci mais non merci.

Un mois plus tard

Ca y est on m'a enfin retiré cette saloperie de strap et j'ai plus de béquilles non plus, mais putain, j'aurais jamais cru que la rééducation après une simple entorse serait si longue et surtout si chiante. J'en ai bien bavé, mais je suis de nouveau valide et donc à même d'échapper à Kazuya et Yuya quand ils me gonflent. Ce qui est fréquent.

\- JIIIIIIN ! RAMENE-TOI ! me crie mon petit ami alors que je suis peinard dans le grenier.

Fait chier…

\- POUR QUOI FAIRE ?

Il se déplace pas pour me parler, alors je vois pas pourquoi j'en ferais pas autant.

\- Y'A DES GLACES MAIS T'EN AURAS PAS SI TU TE MAGNES PAS DE DESCENDRE !

Les glaces, mon truc préféré en bouffe après le tonkatsu et le meilleur moyen de me faire quitter mon sanctuaire. Et il le sait très bien le petit salaud.

\- OK JE VIENS MAIS SI C'EST DES CONNERIES, JE TE PREVIENS QUE T'ES MORT !

Je saute donc de ma poutre fétiche et dévale presque l'escalier pour arriver à la cuisine.

\- Elles sont où les glaces ? je fais.

\- Désolé, j'ai un peu menti, mais tu t'étais enfermé dans le grenier et je voulais te voir alors…

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Je t'ai dis quoi il y a pas trente secondes ?!

\- Je sais, mais je préfère que tu m'engueule, au moins tu me vois.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles encore ?

\- Jin, je… Depuis qu'on est ensemble, est ce que rien qu'une fois, tu m'as vraiment regardé comme un mec, comme ton petit ami ou est ce que je suis juste le confortable et décoratif Kazu ?

\- He ?

\- Réponds-moi, Jin…

\- Non.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Non je veux pas répondre, parce que t'es trop impatient malgré tes promesses. Merde Kazu, qu'est ce que tu as pas compris dans la phrase "j'ai été violé toutes les nuits pendant deux ans" ?! Tu crois que ça va s'effacer en quelques mois juste parce que t'en as envie ?!

\- Jin… c'est vrai ?

La voix, familière mais inattendue vu qu'on était seuls dans la maison, me fait sursauter. Le doc. Qu'est ce qu'il fout là à cette heure-ci celui-là ? Immédiatement sur la défensive, je me retourne et le fusille du regard.

\- Ca vous arrive souvent d'écouter les conversations qui vous sont pas destinées ?!

\- Réponds à ma question, mon garçon, qu'il m'ordonne. Est-ce que ce que tu viens de dire à Kazuya est la vérité ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ?!

\- Cette question répond à la mienne… et explique nombre de tes réactions.

\- Arrêtez de faire ça !. Arrêtez de me voir que comme un cas psychiatrique, je suis une personne ! Je sais très bien pourquoi vous m'avez fait sortir de l'orphelinat ! Je sais que c'est juste pour m'étudier et que vous avez jamais eu l'intention de m'adopter ! Je sais tout !

Complètement dégoûté, je m'enfuis hors de la maison sans écouter ni l'un ni l'autre. Cette ambiance, les mensonges, la haine, la tension sexuelle, j'en peux vraiment plus. Faut que je mette de la distance entre cette famille et moi. Le plus de distance possible pour qu'ils me retrouvent jamais.


	5. Une nouvelle vie

Cinq ans plus tard

\- Bienvenue !

Ce mot, je le clame des dizaines de fois par jour depuis que j'ai été embauché dans cette boutique de fringues. C'est devenu un automatisme de le dire et ça m'empêche de penser au néant qui est ma vie. Depuis ma fuite, j'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'aucun Kamenashi, mais vu que j'avais pas de portable à l'époque, c'est pas étonnant. Je me demade parfois si Kazuya m'a oublié. Moi en tout cas, j'ai jamais pu même si je l'ai fui.

Je soupire en repliant une pile de t-shirts et me fait engueuler par mon boss.

\- Akanishi, ne soupire pas comme ça, tu vas faire fuir les clients. Tu es notre vendeur numéro un parce que ton sourire ravageur leur plait, alors ne gâche pas tout en faisant une tête pas possible.

\- Ouais ouais…

Ce refrain, je l'entends tellement souvent… En fait à chaque fois que je suis rattrapé par la lassitude de la vie qui est la mienne. En dehors de ce boulot, j'ai rien : pas de famille, pas d'amis ni de relations amoureuses. Parce que rien s'est arrangé à ce niveau, je continue à fuir les contacts et à trembler comme un gosse dès que quelqu'un tente une approche mêle si je pense être devenu un peu moins sauvage par la force des choses. Mais mon existence est une fuite continuelle et je sais pas comment changer ça. Parfois, je me surprends à regretter de pas avoir laissé faire Kazuya, de l'avoir rembarré quand il a voulu coucher avec moi quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Où est ce que j'en serais si je lui avais cédé ? Est-ce que mon problème serait réglé à l'heure actuelle ? Est-ce que je serais encore avec lui ? Est-ce que je serais tombé amoureux de lui ? Autant de questions qui auront jamais de réponse.

De toute façon, s'il savait ce que j'ai du faire pour survivre entre ma fuite et ma majorité, il m'aurait probablement rejeté.

Sans aller jusqu'à me prostituer (impossible avec mon problème et pourtant j'ai réellement envisagé cette possibilité), je suis pas franchement fier d'avoir du faire le gigolo dans un club d'hôte de troisième zone (le seul qui ait été assez peu regardant pour embaucher un mineur en fait). Pendant ces trois ans, j'ai réussi à empêcher mes clientes de me toucher, mais vraiment ça a pas été simple et il m'a fallu tous ces mois de salaire pour pouvoir prendre un vrai appartement au lieu de squats insalubres avec douches en manga cafés. Du coup, c'est seulement il y a deux ans que j'ai dis bye bye à ma "carrière" et franchement je le referais pas, c'est trop compliqué à gérer. Du coup voilà, je vends des fringues depuis et j'ai gardé le sourire de commande qui fait vendre. N'ayant pas de but dans la vie, je prends chaque jour comme il vient et j'avoue que je me fais assez chier.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvre, me tirant de mes pensées pas très roses et je me tourne vers la personne qui vient d'entrer, un sourire aux lèvres. Wow le canon ! J'en ai pas souvent des comme ça.

\- Bonjour, mon nom est Jin, je peux vous aider ? fais-je comme à chaque fois.

\- Heu oui bonjour. Je cherche un jean en fait.

\- De quel style ? Slim ? Bootcut ? Skiny ?

\- Ouh là, ouh là, je vous interromps, je n'y connais rien, donc vous me parlez chinois.

\- Dans ce cas il faut essayer, qu'en pensez-vous ? Installez-vous dans la cabine, je vais vous ramener des modèles.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vous laisse vous installer, j'arrive tout de suite.

Le canon s'esquive et je vais choper des jeans en speed. Il doit faire du XS vu comment il est fin.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? Je vous passe tout, dis-je en glissant les pantalons derrière le rideau.

Quelques instants plus tard, il le rouvre. Il a commencé par le slim. Il tourne pour regarder son derrière dans le miroir d'un air perplexe, puis se tourne vers moi, interrogateur.

\- Ca donne quoi ? Je ne me rends pas compte.

Quel cul, putain, j'adore ! Mais évidemment, ça je peux pas lui dire, je dois rester pro. Mais c'est super dur là, j'ai grave envie de le toucher à cet endroit… et ailleurs. Bah oui, c'est pas parce que je suis bloqué à ce niveau, que je peux pas apprécier le spectacle et fantasmer.

\- Ca… vous va parfaitement, balbutié-je d'une façon tout à fait inhabituelle.

\- Si je vous dérange, dites-le moi surtout, fait alors sa voix, bien plus sèche.

\- He ?

Il fait un geste vers le bas et je le suis du regard. Oh merde, je bande. C'est un peu gênant quand même, surtout que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive avec un client. J'aurais du bol si ça m'attire pas d'emmerdes cette affaire.

\- Désolé pour ça… fais-je dans un petit sourire désolé.

Coup de poker : ou il accepte d'oublier ce qu'il a vu, ou ce sera la merde.

\- Avec un sourire pareil, comment voulez-vous que je vous en veuille ? dit-il finalement. Mais vous devriez faire attention, certains pourraient très mal le prendre et vous attirer de sérieux ennuis.

\- J'en suis conscient. Et je vous remercie de si bien le prendre.

\- Bah… vous ne m'avez rien fait alors…

Ca ça risquait pas même si j'avais vraiment envie de le toucher.

\- Et si on faisait abstraction de mon… petit souci et qu'on en revenait à votre jean ? Vous devriez essayer les autres.

\- Excellente idée, approuve-t-il en refermant le rideau.

Ouf, safe. Pour le moment du moins.

Finalement, il prend deux jeans et, le temps des essayages, mon problème a disparu, du coup je peux l'encaisser et le raccompagner à la porte sans avoir trop honte. Par contre, il faudrait pas que le cas se représente, ça craint. Ce qui craint aussi, c'est qu'au moment de partir, il me glisse une carte de visite dans la main avec un clin d'œil et me susurre "appelez-moi si vous vous sentez seul". Yamashita Tomohisa, indique le carton. Il est vraiment canon, mais y'a aucune chance que je le rappelle vu que je suis incapable de quoi que ce soit au niveau sexuel et que c'est clairement ce qu'il me proposait. Donc adieu Yamashita Tomohisa.

A dix-neuf heures, je quitte le magasin, les mains enfoncées dans mes poches. Des fois je me dis que je devrais voir un psy pour mon problème… et puis je me souviens que j'ai fuis les Kamenashi en partie à cause d'un psy. Conclusion, y'a aucune solution.

Un soupir franchit mes lèvres. Come chaque soir, je sais pas quoi faire de ma carcasse. Je vais probablement finir dans un bar, à noyer ma solitude dans l'alcool. Je devrais pas parce que je vais finir alcoolique en plus du reste, mais de toute façon ma vie est déjà tellement pathétique que rajouter "alcoolique à vingt-deux ans" ça change plus grand-chose.

Blasé, je rentre donc dans le bar où j'ai mes habitudes.

\- Salut Jin ! me salue Koki, le patron. Comme d'habitude ?

\- Salut Koki. Ouais. Ryo est là ?

\- Evidemment, où veux-tu qu'il soit ? Ce pauvre gars passe sa vie ici à attendre que tu arrive. T'as l'intention de le faire poireauter encore combien de temps ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais je lui ai rien promis moi. C'est lui qui s'est fait des films tout seul.

\- Je sais bien mais qu'est ce que ça te coûte de lui laisser une chance ?

\- T'es gavant, arrête avec ça, lâché-je en me dirigeant vers le fond enfumé du bar.

Avachi sur une table, je repère rapidement Nishikido Ryo, mon compagnon de beuverie qui, apparemment, demanderait pas mieux qu'être plus que ça.

\- Jiiiiiin ! braille-t-il dès qu'il m'aperçoit, en titubant dans ma direction, les bras tendus dans l'intention manifeste de me faire un câlin.

Que j'esquive. Comme tous les soirs. Et il se vautre. Comme tous les soirs. Il retient jamais.

\- Ryo, qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dis des dizaines de fois ?

\- J'ai pas l'droit de t'toucher… marmonne-t-il comme un gosse à qui son père fait la leçon.

\- Alors pourquoi tu continue à essayer ? T'es chiant.

\- Mais j't'aime moi…

\- Et bah pas moi, alors arrête de me coller comme ça. J'ai pas envie d'être obligé de changer de bar.

Bon je suis cash, mais comme il est bourré, il se souviendra probablement même pas de la "conversation" et on recommencera demain et ainsi de suite. Ma vie est vraiment, mais vraiment pathétique.

Junno, l'associé de Koki, m'amène alors ma première commande de la soirée et me fait un clin d'œil aguicheur. Lui aussi a des vues sur moi, je le sais, mais avec lui non plus ça va pas être possible. Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, parce que le Junno c'est grave mon genre contrairement à Ryo. Et il a un de ces culs en plus… à damner un saint. Mais encore une fois, c'est mort à cause de mon problème. Je crois que je devrais me faire moine, parce qu'à force de me la mettre derrière l'oreille…

Il est presque deux heures du mat quand je quitte le bar. Je suis pas bourré, mais ce serait un mytho de dire que je suis sobre vu la quantité d'alcool que j'ai ingurgitée. Heureusement que je peux rentrer à pieds, par contre, j'avoue que je marche franchement pas droit Et je me sens pas hyper bien non plus J'ai la nausée, je crois que je vais gerber.

J'ouvre les yeux et me les fais bousiller par le soleil. Le soleil ? Bordel quelle heure il peut être ? Si je suis encore à la bourre, je vais me faire virer, c'est sûr.

Je tente de me redresser, mais tout semble tanguer autour de moi comme un bateau pris par la houle et on dirait qu'un régiment de marteaux-piqueurs a élu domicile dans mon crâne. Je grimace en portant les mains à mes tempes et me rends en même temps compte que le décor me dit rien du tout. Je suis où et j'y suis arrivé comment ? Mon dernier souvenir c'est d'avoir gerbé bien comme il faut, mais après c'est le trou noir. Je devais être vachement plus beurré que je croyais.

\- Ah tu es enfin réveillé, fait alors une voix inconnue.

Je tourne la tête, mais son possesseur est en contrejour, donc je le vois pas.

\- Je suis où ? Vous êtes qui ?

Un petit rire accueille mes questions pourtant logiques. Il se fut de ma gueule ce mec ? Sérieux ?

Je m'apprête à lui dire ma façon de penser, quand il s'approche. Hé mais c'est un môme. Il doit même pas être majeur. Un môme sacrément canon, mais un môme quand même.

\- Tu me reconnais pas ?

\- He ?

\- Je sais que j'ai pas mal changé en cinq ans, mais quand même.

En cinq ans ? Changé ? Mais de quoi il… Je m'interromps dans mes réflexions et le fixe en clignant des yeux. Est-ce que… Nan, ce serait trop gros comme coïncidence…

\- Yuya ? tenté-je, plus qu'incertain.

\- Bingo.

\- Mais comment… ?

\- C'est moi qui t'ai ramassé ce matin en sortant de mon baito au combini. Je t'ai reconnu tout de suite même si tu as pas mal changé toi aussi, mais tu étais dans un sale état. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de boire autant ?

\- Bah j'ai… Attends une minute… Comment ça "ce matin" ? Il est quelle heure là ?

\- Un peu plus de quinze heures, me répond-il après avoir regardé son portable.

\- Merde ! juré-je alors en donnant un coup de poing sur le matelas, tout en me rallongeant brutalement, les bras gauche sur les yeux. Cette fois, j'ai vraiment perdu mon boulot, le boss avait dit qu'il me virerait si j'étais encore à la bourre… Fantastique, il manquait vraiment plus que ça…

Il y a un blanc de quelques secondes, puis il déclare :

\- Je t'ai mis un anti-douleur sur la table de chevet. Je me suis dis que tu en aurais besoin.

\- Sankyu, fais-je avant d'avaler le cachet avec le verre d'eau fourni. T'as quel âge maintenant ?

Il rigole de nouveau.

\- A ton avis ? J'avais quatorze ans quand tu es parti. Fais le calcul.

\- Mais comment t'as pu prendre cet appart à seulement… dix-neuf ans ?

\- Ne sois pas bête, c'est impossible. J'habite avec nii-chan évidemment.

A ce mot, je sens un filet de sueur froide couler le long de mon dos. S'il parle de ce con de Yuichiro, je ferais bien de me barrer fissa avant qu'il se pointe. J'ai aucune envie de voir sa tronche.

\- Tu sais, reprend Yuya en s'asseyant près de moi sur le lit, il a beaucoup souffert quand tu t'es sauvé.

\- Tu veux parler de…

\- Kazu nii-chan bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Vous vous aimiez tellement tous les deux, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu étais parti comme ça.

\- ON s'aimait ? relevé-je.

Il rigole de nouveau.

\- Oui oui. Tu n'en avais peut-être pas conscience, mais j'avais bien remarqué que tu étais aussi dingue de lui qu'il l'était de toi, même si vous vous cachiez de nous. Mais je vous observais tout le temps, alors c'était évident pour moi et j'étais content pour vous. Mais… (il s'assombrit) après ton départ, il a beaucoup changé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu verras toi-même, je pense que c'est mieux.

\- Il… est où là ?

\- Il dort dans sa chambre. Il… bosse de nuit.

\- De nuit ? Il fait quoi ?

Mais mon ex "petit frère" a pas le temps de m'expliquer, parce que le sujet de la conversation s'encadre dans la porte. Kazuya. Encore plus sublime adulte que l'ado de mes souvenirs. Et clairement fringué comme un hôte. Merde…

\- Tiens tiens tiens, mais qui je retrouve dans ma chambre d'ami ? Ne serais-ce pas mon lâcheur d'ex petit ami Akanishi Jin ? Alors t'étais vivant ?

Ce cynisme et cette dureté dans sa voix… C'est vraiment Kazuya ?


	6. Deux frères, deux ambiances

\- Kazuya ? fais-je, n'arrivant pas réellement à croire que c'est lui.

\- Oh tu te souviens de moi ? Je suppose que je devrais en être flatté vu que tu m'as largué comme une merde sans un mot ni un regard, ironise-t-il.

\- Nii-chan… fait alors Yuya, réprobateur.

\- Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai peut-être ?! Non seulement il m'a largué comme une merde mais en plus il t'as abandonné !

\- Je sais mais… tu avais dis que tu t'en fichais…

\- Ah mais je m'en tape complètement. Par contre, qu'est ce qu'il fout ici ?

Agacé qu'on parle de moi comme si j'étais absent, je décide enfin de réagir.

\- IL est dans la pièce, je te signale. Et IL avait pas l'intention d'y être, c'est un concours de circonstances, fais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Pas besoin d'être aussi agressif.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre et je fais ce que je veux. Casse-toi.

Ebahi du ton et des mots employés, je le regarde comme si je l'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Je sais bien que Yuya a dit qu'il avait changé après mon départ, mais là, à part physiquement, je le reconnais plus du tout.

\- J'ai dis tire-toi ! Tout de suite !

Encore ahuri de sa transformation radicale (à ce stade on parle plus de changement à mon avis), je pense même pas à répliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- D'accord, je me tire puisque je suis indésirable.

J'avoue que les retrouvailles sont pas exactement comme j'avais imaginé. Et c'est ma faute. C'est moi qui ai métamorphosé le garçon joyeux, enthousiaste et plein d'amour en homme dur, cynique et plein de colère.

Je quitte donc l'appartement, penaud, mais la voix de Yuya me retient à la moitié des escaliers.

\- Nii-chan !

\- Je suis plus ton frère, Yuya, dis-je dans un soupir en me tournant vers lui. Je l'ai jamais été en fait. Appelle-moi juste Jin.

\- D'accord… Jin… corrige-t-il en me rejoignant. Ecoute… n'en veux pas à Kazu nii-chan, il…

\- Je lui en veux de rien, le coupé-je, il a totalement raison de me détester pour la façon dont j'ai coupé les ponts. D'ailleurs t'aurais le droit de penser comme lui et je pige pas pourquoi ça a pas l'air d'être le cas.

\- Disons que je t'en ai voulu sur le moment mais… avec le recul, je crois que tu devais te sentir prisonnier chez nous.

Il est pas si loin de la réalité mais je me vois pas tout lui déballer comme j'avais pu le faire à son frère.

\- Merci Yuya. A un de ces jours.

\- Jin, attends. Je… Cette fois, je voudrais qu'on garde le contact si tu es d'accord.

\- OK, fais-je parce que j'ai rien contre le gosse.

Je lui file donc mon numéro de portable, vu que j'en ai un depuis l'année dernière.

\- Merci.

Et avant que j'ai le temps de l'en empêcher, il se penche, me vole un baiser et se casse. J'entends la porte de leur appartement se refermer et je reste comme un con dans l'escalier. Après Kazuya, Yuya ? C'est quoi le problème des Kamenashi avec moi au juste ?! Bon… après j'ai pas trouvé ça désagréable et j'ai pas eu cette angoisse qui m'étreint en général dès que quelqu'un m'approche. Ca faisait la même chose avec Kazuya, c'est ça qui est bizarre. Mais bon je suis pas désespéré et en manque au point de me taper un gosse.

Je soupire et tente de les chasser de mes pensées tous les deux : j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter maintenant que j'ai plus de boulot. Faut que j'en retrouve un en vitesse sinon je vais perdre mon appart en plus. Ce serait le bouquet.

Deux semaines. Ca fait deux putains de semaines que je tape à toutes les portes de tous les commerces imaginables dans l'espoir qu'on m'embauche, mais peine perdue : ou ils ont besoin de personne, ou ils sont au complet niveau effectif, ou je conviens pas parce que j'ai jamais bossé dans le secteur… Et mon proprio me réclame les deux semaines de loyer. Or j'ai plus un rond. Si ça continue, je vais de nouveau finir à la rue et je meurs franchement pas d'envie de redevenir SDF. Ma vie qui était devenue à peu près simple est en train de repartir en vrille, j'aime pas ça.

Et en prime, Yuya me noie sous les mails sans intérêt du style "je pars pour mon baito, tu fais quoi là ?" ou "j'espère que tu as bien dormi, moi je suis en forme ce matin". Je réponds jamais, mais exactement comme quand j'habitais chez les Kamenashi, ça semble pas le décourager puisqu'il m'en envoie dix comme ça par jour. Et ça commence déjà à me gonfler. Je crois que je suis pas fais pour avoir des potes. Je pense même que je suis pas fait pour côtoyer des gens. J'aime pas les gens. Je crois qu'on appelle ça un asocial. Et bah voilà, je suis asocial, les gens me soulent. Donc il me faudrait un boulot… où y'en a pas. Ce qui est quasiment impossible ou alors je vois pas du tout quoi.

Finalement, après un mois supplémentaire de recherches infructueuses… je me suis fait virer de mon appart dont je pouvais plus payer le loyer (six semaines de retard de paiement, ça se rattrape pas) et j'ai pas un rond de côté. Donc me revoilà à la rue et en plus mon portable va bientôt être coupé vu que je peux plus payer mon abonnement, donc de toute façon je serais plus joignable même par d'éventuels employeurs. Ma vie était déjà pathétique, mais elle redevient misérable comme à l'époque où je me suis enfui de chez les Kamenashi. Les Kamenashi… Elle est peut-être là ma solution ! Nan… Nan même si Yuya était d'accord, Kazuya le sera jamais vu qu'il me hait et je doute que le pauvre gosse ait un quelconque poids dans les décisions concernant l'appartement. Mais est ce que j'ai un autre choix ? En dehors du retour aux squats, je crois pas.

C'est donc pas franchement ravi que j'envoie un message au petit pour lui expliquer ma situation désastreuse. Sa réponse est quasi immédiate et aussi positive que je le pensais : il me donne l'autorisation de m'installer chez eux pour aussi longtemps que je le souhaite. Par contre il me met en garde contre la réaction de son frère. Oh ça, je me doute qu'il sera pas franchement ravi de me voir à demeure vu qu'il avait déjà pas apprécié de me trouver chez lui pour quelques minutes l'autre fois. Je me dirige donc vers chez eux avec mes deux sacs de sport contenant toutes mes affaires et sonne à la porte de leur immeuble. C'est Yuya qui vient m'ouvrir, un grand sourire aux lèvres et il prend même un de mes sacs sans me demander mon avis, comme pour me faire emménager plus vite. Il va vraiment falloir que je parle à ce gamin en vitesse, avant qu'il se fasse des idées sur notre relation. Enfin plutôt notre absence de relation.

\- Comme je te le disais, Jin, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux, fais comme chez toi, me dit-il sans cesser de sourire.

\- Heu… c'est bien mignon mais… t'habite pas tout seul dans cet appart et comme tu me le disais par mail, je crois pas que Kazuya sera aussi heureux de me voir là que toi.

\- Il s'y fera. On peut quand même pas te laisser dormir dehors, ce serait cruel.

J'éclate d'un rire sans joie.

\- Etant donné son état d'esprit, je doute qu'être cruel envers moi lui poserait un problème. Il en serait même probablement content, ce serait sa vengeance.

\- Pour le moment, nii-chan est sorti, donc installe-toi. On avisera après.

\- OK. Je dors sur le canapé je suppose.

\- Oui désolé, on a pas de chambre d'ami. Mais tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil, alors prends mon lit pour le moment et repose-toi, d'accord ?

Je peux pas dire le contraire, je suis claqué et j'ai des cernes grandes comme des armoires, je vais donc me laisser tomber sur son lit en me répétant qu'il faudra vraiment que je lui parle à mon réveil.

Je suis réveillé en sursaut je sais pas combien de temps après, par des éclats de voix provenant de la cuisine. Ah on dirait que Kazuya est rentré, qu'il a découvert ma présence et qu'il s'en prend donc à son frère. Il faut que j'intervienne. Mais je suis à peine assis sur le lit, qu'il fait irruption dans la pièce, l'air franchement furieux.

\- Toi, t'as un sacré culot de venir demander l'asile ici ! crache-t-il, ses yeux noisette lançant des éclairs.

\- Tu crois que c'est par choix que je vous demande de m'héberger ? Mais c'est ça ou vivre sous les ponts.

\- Et bah vas-y, qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre ?! En quoi c'est mon problème ?!

\- Nii-chan, arrête, on peut pas faire ça, intervient Yuya en entrant à son tour dans sa chambre.

\- Et qu'est ce qui m'en empêche exactement ?! T'avais pas à le faire venir sans me demander mon avis !

\- Et bah… bah… Bah pour une fois c'est moi qui décide ! se révolte alors Yuya à ma grande stupeur. C'est vrai, je suis mineur et plus jeune que toi, nii-chan, mais je paye ma part du loyer avec mon baito, alors il n'y a aucune raison que tu sois le seul décisionnaire concernant l'appartement. Et je décide que Jin peut rester le temps qu'il veut, voilà !

Tout aussi stupéfait que moi par la soudaine rébellion du doux et calme Yuya, Kazuya fixe son petit frère en clignant des yeux, comme s'il était soudain devenu fou, puis il capitule.

\- Ok, il peut rester puisque tu y tiens tellement. Mais je te préviens que ce sera à mes conditions.

\- D'accord. Tout ce que tu veux tant qu'il peut rester.

Ouh là, ouh là… j'aime pas trop les entendre dire ce genre de trucs sans me demander mon avis. Parce que là, en plus d'avoir déjà une sacrée dent contre moi, Kazuya s'est fait forcer la main, donc les conditions en question peuvent très bien être nawak… et je serais forcé de les accepter si je veux pas me retrouver à la rue pour de bon.

Il s'approche donc de moi, le regard dur.

\- Je pense que t'as pigé que si tu veux rester, t'as intérêt à respecter tout ce que je vais te dire.

\- Je suis pas con à ce point.

\- Alors premièrement, tant que tu seras là, considère-toi comme notre boniche.

\- Nii-chan ! proteste alors son petit frère, indigné.

\- Ta gueule Yu', je parle, lui répond-il avant de s'adresser de nouveau à moi : Donc ça veut dire que tu fais le ménage, la lessive, les courses et la bouffe. Et t'as intérêt à ce que tout soit bien fait.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux… grogné-je, pas franchement heureux.

Mais bon ça, à la limite, je m'y attendais presque et ça paraissait même assez logique. Par contre je suis doué en pas grand-chose dans le domaine des tâches ménagères alors ça va être folklorique.

\- Deuxièmement… tu seras mon animal de compagnie.

\- Pardon ?! fais-je, interloqué.

\- Tu as bien entendu. Tu devras me tenir compagnie si je me sens seul, sortir avec moi si j'en ai besoin etc. comme un chien obéissant.

\- Tu t'es cru dans un manga ou un drama ou quoi ? Hors de question. Faut pas déconner non plus. Je sais pas ce que t'as fumé, mais c'était de la bonne.

\- J'entends quoi là ? Une plainte ? Si t'es pas content, casse-toi de l'appart, je veux plus te voir.

\- Nii-chan arrête…

\- Alors Akanishi, tu décide quoi ? reprend-il sans s'occuper de l'interruption de son frère.

\- … OK, lâché-je à contrecœur parce que là c'est carrément une humiliation et pourtant j'ai aucune fierté mal placée.

\- Parfait alors. Et troisièmement…

\- Nii-chan ça suffit peut-être les conditions là, non ? Tu crois pas que ce que tu exige de lui est déjà suffisant ? N'exagère pas non plus s'il te plait.

\- Nan, laisse Yuya, dis-je finalement en me levant pour faire face correctement à mon interlocuteur sans le quitter du regard. Apparemment avoir un pouvoir sur moi le fait kiffer, donc laisse-le prendre son pied, je m'en fous. Alors Kazuya, quelle est la troisième condition ?

Il y a un blanc, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément et soudain, un remord de conscience semble le prendre, car il grogne "c'est bon, c'est tout" avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excuse alors Yuya. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué pour dire des trucs pareils, mais ne prend pas ses conditions idiotes trop à cœur. Tu n'es ni une bonne à tout faire ni un chien, alors ne te prend pas la tête.

\- Oh non, t'en fais pas, je vais faire exactement comme il a dit. Tu connais l'arroseur arrosé ? Il va se mordre les doigts d'avoir posé ces conditions, crois-moi.

Je rigole d'avance en pensant à ce qui va se passer dans les jours et les semaines à venir.

La porte de la chambre de Kazuya se rouvre deux minutes plus tard et il me jette brusquement :

\- Va faire les courses. Le frigo est vide.

Elle se referme et j'entends Yuya soupirer lourdement.

-Je vais t'accompagner, me dit-il. C'est vrai que le frigo est vide, donc tu ne pourras pas tout porter seul.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, répliqué-je, piqué au vif dans ma fierté.

Il doit comprendre qu'il gagnera pas la bataille, parce qu'il soupire de nouveau et va piocher deux billets de dix mille dans un pot que j'avais pas remarqué sur le meuble de l'entrée, puis me les fourre dans la main avec une liste longue comme le bras. Oups, vu la masse de trucs à acheter, j'ai peut-être un peu préjugé de mes forces, je suis pas Hulk. Mais plutôt crever que l'avouer, surtout maintenant que j'ai fais mon bonhomme.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? me demande Yuya, inquiet, avant que je passe la porte. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses à ramener.

\- T'inquiète, je gère, dis-je encore avant de sortir.

Comment décrire la galère que ça a été… Il m'a fallu deux heures pour tout trouver, le portable vissé à l'oreille parce que Kazuya, comme pour me faire chier, voulait des produits bien précis de marques bien précises et refusait les substituts. Mais j'ai pas perdu mon calme, je me suis surpris moi-même.

Ensuite il a fallu ramener les dix kilos de courses à bout de bras. Heureusement pour moi, les frangins habitent qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'un Life, sinon je serais mort d'épuisement avant de rentrer. Mais en passant la porte, je fais de nouveau le fier et, à la question de Yuya qui voulait savoir si tout s'était bien passé, je me contente de répondre par un "ouais nickel" nonchalant.

Egalement heureusement pour moi, il ignore royalement son frère qui lui aboie de pas m'aider parce que c'est mon "boulot de boniche" quand il commence à ranger avec moi. J'ai tellement envie de lui en coller une, à Kazuya… mais j'attends, ce sont que les premières heures. Par contre, là il se comporte juste comme un connard et ça me gonfle profondément malgré mes torts passés envers lui.

Après ça il a fallu que je cuisine, donc encore une fois, heureusement que Yuya a pas écouté son frère et m'a donné un coup de main, parce que vu mon niveau en la matière, on aurait pas mangé grand-chose. Du coup, ce que je sers au final est à peu près comestible.

Alors que je fais la vaisselle, épuisé par ma première journée chez eux, j'entends sa voix prononcer mon prénom comme on appelle un chien.

\- Jin !

Non seulement ça me gonfle qu'il me parle comme ça (il aurait ajouté "au pied !" que ça m'aurait pas étonné), mais en plus je pige pas ce qu'il fout encore là à vingt-trois heures passées. Un hôte, c'est pas censé bosser le soir et la nuit ?

\- JIIIIIIN !

Sa Majesté s'impatiente. Ca me ferait presque marrer si c'était pas aussi casse-couilles.

Je me traine donc jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Ouais quoi ?

\- Oi, quand je t'appelle, tu viens tout de suite. Qu'est ce que tu foutais ?

\- A ton avis ? La vaisselle pardi vu que c'est pas toi qui vas la faire. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fous encore là à me casser les burnes ? T'as pas du taf à ton foutu club nan ?

Un insupportable sourire en coin étire alors ses lèvres. Reste calme Jin, reste calme, il te provoque, ne rentre pas dans son jeu…

\- Ca te fait chier que je sois encore là, ne ? Tant mieux. Alors sache, bien que ça concerne pas ma boniche, que je bosse pas tous les soirs. Maintenant, couché.

\- He ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Je veux que tu te couche au pied de mon lit et que tu dorme là pour veiller sur moi au cas où, comme un bon chien-chien.

\- Va crever, fais-je en serrant les poings de colère.

\- Tu dis ?

\- J'ai dis : va crever, répété-je durement.

J'ai déjà supporté pas mal de trucs en une seule journée, alors là faut pas abuser. Trop c'est trop.

Ma réponse le satisfaisant visiblement pas, il se lève de son lit pour s'approcher de moi… et c'est là que je remarque qu'il est à poil. Et qu'il est putain de bandant, merde…

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens d'oser me dire, Akanishi Jin ?

Je déglutis péniblement. Regarde juste ses yeux, Jin, juste ses yeux sinon t'es foutu.

\- Va… Va crever… Je suis… pas ton clebs.

Il se rapproche encore, me déstabilisant encore plus. Son visage est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Si je voulais, j'aurais quasi rien à faire pour lui rouler la pelle de sa life…

\- Tu es ce que je dis que tu es, c'est tout. Depuis quand un esclave se rebelle contre son maître ? me susurre-t-il de sa voix suave.

\- Je suis… pas ton esclave, Kazuya.

\- Oh si. C'est grosso modo notre accord de ce matin, tu te souviens pas ? Tu m'appartiens, Jin. Corps et âme, jusqu'à ce que tu quitte cet appartement.

\- Alors c'est que j'ai vendu mon âme au diable…

\- Peut-être bien… Et comme dans un pacte avec le diable, il est impossible de faire marche arrière.

\- Vraiment impossible ? soufflé-je à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

\- Et bien… il faut voir de quelle façon tu es prêt à négocier ta libération… murmure-t-il à son tour, tentateur.

\- Disons… que je suis ouvert aux propositions…

\- Même venant du diable ?

\- Ouais…

Je sais que je creuse ma propre tombe en disant ça, mais il est trop sex, je peux pas résister. Et apparemment lui non plus pace qu'il fond soudain sur mes lèvres comme un affamé. Et je le repousse pas, parce que j'en ressens pas le besoin. Au contraire même, je referme mes bras sur lui pour provoquer davantage de contact, tout en répondant au baiser avec une passion et un désir de possession au moins égaux aux siens. Mon souffle se fait précipité, mon cœur bat comme s'il allait sortir de ma poitrine et je meurs de chaud. Bref… j'ai envie de lui à en crever.

Par contre je crois que ce qu'il voulait à la base (m'intimider) s'est retourné contre lui, parce que lui aussi a l'air dans tous ses états. C'est vraiment l'arroseur arrosé, sauf qu'il a fait ça tout seul. Et le pire… c'est que je vais rien faire pour changer ça malgré mon envie dévorante de le posséder. Il lui faut une leçon et il n'y a que moi qui peut lui donner.

Au prix d'un très gros effort sur moi-même, je m'écarte soudain de lui et m'allonge sur le sol au pied du lit, recroquevillé en chien de fusil.

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui se passe.

\- J… Jin, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je fais ce que tu m'as ordonné, maître. Je me couche au pied de ton lit comme un chien.

\- He ? Mais… Non… Jin, touche-moi s'il te plait.

\- Ah non, désolé, un chien ne fait pas ce genre de chose.

\- Je… Je retire ce que j'ai dis, tu n'es pas un chien ! S'il te plait, relève-toi et touche-moi. J'ai tellement envie de toi, me supplie-t-il en s'agenouillant devant moi qui suis toujours couché sur la moquette.

Moi aussi, si tu savais… mais ce serait trop facile si je te cédais après ton comportement d'aujourd'hui.

Je me relève donc et lui aussi, croyant que je vais me jeter sur lui. Il déchante donc franchement quand il se rend compte que je rebrousse chemin vers la porte.

\- Jin, qu'est ce que tu fous ? JIN !

\- Crie pas, tu vas réveiller Yuya. Je vais dormir sur le canapé comme c'était prévu.

Je sais qu'il me fixe alors que je me dirige vers le sofa, mais il peut rien faire à part me violer. Et sachant ce qu'il sait, il se risquera pas à me faire quoi que ce soit sans mon accord. Parce qu'il est pas comme eux.

Du coup, ce soir on est deux à se la mettre derrière l'oreille, mais c'est pour son bien que je nous torture tous les deux.

Le problème que j'avais pas prévu… c'est que sa frustration de la veille allait davantage réveiller le démon Kazu. Il a profité que Yuya soit à la fac pour recommencer à jouer les empereurs romains. Au point que, quand il est parti bosser et que son petit frère rentre, j'explose.

\- Yuya, je te jure que si ton frère se calme pas fissa, je vais l'emplafonner.

Il soupire, retire ses lunettes et se pince l'arrête du nez, puis me fixe.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai été inquiet toute la journée. Vous avez un tel caractère tous les deux, que je craignais une catastrophe. Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ?

Je lui raconte donc tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la journée et il soupire de nouveau.

\- Je crois… que les choses vont empirer si tu reste là. Nii-chan va continuer à jouer les tyrans pour se venger de ton départ d'il y a cinq ans et…

\- Y a pas que ça… Je l'ai repoussé cette nuit et je crois que ça lui a pas plu du tout.

\- He ?

\- Il voulait coucher avec moi et je l'ai repoussé.

\- Mais vous…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais c'était il y a cinq ans, Yuya. Trop de choses se sont passées depuis pour que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient. Elles ne redeviendront jamais comme avant.

\- Alors sors avec moi si nii-chan a plus aucune chance.

\- He ?

Il a l'air tellement sérieux en disant ça que je suis sûr qu'il blague pas. Et je suis tenté d'accepter juste pour faire chier Kazuya… mais en fait je suis pas dingue au point de risquer la taule. J'ai déjà donné en la matière.

\- Yuya tu sais bien au fond de toi que c'est pas possible. Tu te rends compte des emmerdes que j'aurais si je sortais avec un mineur et que ça se savait ?

\- Je suis majeur dans moins de trois mois tu sais.

Merde il a réponse à tout ce petit intello.

\- Et bah on verra à ce moment-là alors. Pour le moment c'est niet.

Je sais pas pourquoi je lui laisse un espoir à ce gosse. C'est cruel parce que même majeur je pourrais pas sortir avec un mec qui a été mon "frère", ce serait malsain et je veux pas donner raison à Yuichiro qui m'accusait de vouloir faire des saloperies avec ses petits frères. Mais y'a tellement d'espoir et d'innocence dans ses yeux, que je me vois pas juste l'envoyer bouler. Surtout que c'est à lui que je dois d'avoir un toit et de la bouffe. Même si la cohabitation avec Kazuya le casse-couilles c'est chiant.

Et j'espère que qu'un miracle va se produire avant les trois mois. Genre que je puisse me tirer de leur appart ou alors que le petit flashe sur un mec de sa fac. Ou les deux.

\- N'oublie pas tes paroles alors, parce que moi je m'en souviendrais.

Un mois plus tard

J'en peux plus... Ca fait un mois que je ferme quasi pas l'œil parce que Kazuya me fait du harcèlement sexuel toutes les nuits sans exception, avant de passer ses journées à me traiter comme un esclave et très franchement je sais pas comment je fais pour pas avoir encore craqué et lui avoir donné la leçon qu'il mérite. Et le peu de temps que je pourrais avoir pour dormir, j'y arrive pas parce que le canapé est pas du tout confortable. Bref j'ai actuellement une gueule de zombie et j'aime pas ça. En plus de ça je trouve toujours pas de taf... parce qu'avec ses conneries j'ai même pas le temps d'en chercher. Pour un mec qui pouvait pas blairer que je sois chez lui, il fait quand même tout pour que je parte pas. Ah oui et Yuya continue à me couver d'un regard brûlant quand il croit que je le vois pas. Ouais ouais, brûlant. Parce qu'il a beau avoir que dix-neuf ans, je sais très bien ce qu'il veut et ce qui se cachait en réalité sous sa demande d'il y a un mois : lui aussi il en veut à ma bite.

Bref les plus jeunes des frères Kamenashi sont des chaudasses (même si au moins Yuya passe pas son temps à m'allumer) et je suis pas loin d'avoir envie de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent histoire qu'ils me foutent la paix. Mais bon entre ce que voudrait ma tête et ce que peut faire mon corps, y'a un abysse que je suis pas encore prêt à franchir. Et puis merde quoi, je suis pas qu'un corps, c'est hyper vexant à la fin ! Du coup pour pouvoir rester dans l'appart j'en suis à devoir faire des calculs entre l'heure de réveil de Kazuya, celle du départ de Yuya pour la fac, son heure de retour et celle de départ de son frère pour le club. Et c'est compliqué parce que si les horaires de Kazuya sont à peu près réguliers, ceux de son petit frère le sont pas du tout. Je joue donc aux chats et à la souris tous les jours. C'est épuisant, je préférerais encore bosser, au moins je saurais pourquoi je suis crevé le soir.

D'ailleurs ça fait aussi un mois que j'ai pas mis les pieds au bar de Koki, ni revu Junno et Ryo. Je pense que je vais y faire un tour ce soir, ça me permettra d'échapper à Yuya un peu plus longtemps.

Bon je m'étais planté. En fait aller au bar était pas non plus l'idée du siècle parce que Ryo joue toujours les crampons débordant de sentiments dont je veux pas et Junno continue à espérer qu'il va se passer un truc. J'en ai marre. Mais vraiment. Je suis fatigué d'être juste un visage et un corps. Aucun de ces mecs essaye de voir plus loin que l'image de moi qu'ils ont sous les yeux. Même pas Ryo qui prétend pourtant m'aimer. A leur façon ils sont pas mieux qu'EUX. Faut que je trouve une solution avant de vraiment péter un câble.

\- Jiiiiiin... susurre à mon oreille la voix sensuelle de Kazuya qui s'est installé à cheval sur moi.

Nan mais c'est pas vrai...

\- Pitié Kazuya, laisse-moi tranquille... fais-je, lassé, en gardant les yeux fermés.

Mais je parle à un mur parce que non seulement il se barre pas mais en plus il se met à frotter son bas-ventre contre le mien. Quand est ce qu'il est devenu nympho à ce point ?!

\- Kazuya, tu m'emmerde. Casse-toi...

\- Menteur... Tu as pas du tout envie que je parte, puisque tu bande... sourit-il triomphalement (je le sais sans même le voir).

Vénère je rouvre les yeux, inverse nos positions d'un mouvement de bassin, bloque ses poignets dans mes mains et le fixe d'un regard noir.

\- Evidemment que je bande vu comment tu te frotte contre moi comme une pute ! T'as cru que j'étais en bois ou quoi ?! Tu commence sérieusement à me faire chier Kazuya !

\- Oui insulte-moi et viole-moi. J'attends que ça...

Je le fixe, interloqué. Il vient bien de dire ce que je crois ? Que lui entre tous utilise ce mot...

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Comment tu peux parler de ça ?! COMMENT TU PEUX OSER ME PARLER DE ÇA EN SACHANT TOUT ?!

\- Je voulais juste te faire réagir. Fais-moi l'amour Jin. Mes sentiments n'ont pas disparu en cinq ans tu sais. Je t'aime toujours et...

\- Tu m'aime ? Te fous pas de moi, Kazuya, tu aime que toi, le coupé-je en libérant brusquement ses poignets avant de me relever. Quand on aime quelqu'un on se comporte pas comme tu le fais depuis un mois.

\- Depuis quand t'es devenu un expert en la matière toi ?

\- Y'a pas besoin d'être un expert pour savoir ça, c'est de la logique. Compétence dont t'as l'air de manquer complètement. Nan Kazuya, t'aime personne, même pas ton propre frère. En fait t'es juste devenu une petite diva capricieuse et égoïste qui pense avec sa bite.

\- Et à qui la faute si je suis devenu comme ça ?! m'accuse-t-il alors, à son tour vénère en se relevant.

\- Pardon ?! fais-je en me tournant lentement vers lui.

\- Fais pas ton étonné, je sais que Yu' t'as tout raconté ! Si tu t'étais pas barré comme un putain d'enfoiré il y a cinq ans, je serais sûrement pas devenu "comme ça" comme tu dis, alors prends tes responsabilités !

Je suis halluciné qu'il ose m'accuser et surtout qu'il ose attendre de moi une solution au fait que ce soit un nympho. On se fait face en se fusillant du regard dans la semi pénombre et nos deux regards lancent des éclairs. Aucun de nous cédera sur aucun plan.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? fait alors la voix endormie de Yuya. Pourquoi vous vous disputez au milieu de la nuit maintenant ?

\- C'est pas tes oignons, Yu' retourne te coucher, ordonne durement son aîné sans me quitter du regard.

\- Oi nii-chan dis pas ça comme si j'étais un gosse, râle le plus jeune de nous trois. Vous m'avez réveillé alors je pense avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi.

\- Apparemment je suis responsable du fait que ton frère est nymphomane, ironisé-je sans quitter ledit frère du regard.

\- He ?

\- Laisse tomber. Retourne te coucher, on fera plus de bruit parce que Kazuya va aller dormir.

\- Dans tes rêves, Akanishi.

\- Moi en tout cas c'est ce que je vais faire, dis-je en retournant m'allonger sur le canapé. Et je te conseille pas de recommencer comme tout à l'heure.

\- Ouh là je veux rien savoir, dit alors Yuya en battant en retraite dans sa chambre.

Et comme j'ai pas l'air motivé à lâcher l'affaire vis à vis de Kazuya, c'est lui qui finit par abandonner et retourner dans sa chambre. Mais je sais que j'ai juste gagné une bataille. Le problème, là, c'est qu'il m'a vraiment donné envie ce con... Du coup je vais à la salle de bain pour me branler et malgré moi, des gémissements étouffés passent mes lèvres. Franchement j'ai vraiment envie de baiser parce que j'ai les couilles pleines mais si je cède à Kazuya, il aura gagné et il comprendra pas qu'il peut pas obtenir tout ce qu'il veut rien qu'en pétant des câbles et en tyrannisant son monde. Mais putain ça devient vraiment dur de lui résister. A chaque nuit qui passe, c'est plus dur…


	7. Kazuya

Il est presque sept heures du mat' et il est pas encore rentré. Enfin c'est pas comme s'il me manquait ou quoi hein. Ne pas avoir à subir ses caprices est reposant, mais ça m'inquiète. J'espère qu'il lui est rien arrivé à ce con, vu qu'à cette heure-là il est toujours rentré d'habitude. Enfin je crois du moins. Bordel, fait chier j'arrive plus à dormir parce que je flippe qu'il lui soit arrivé un truc. Même quand il est pas là, il arrive à m'emmerder quand même.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre au moment où je me lève du canapé et il entre dans l'appart en titubant. Il est complètement bourré ma parole ! Il a pas pris la bagnole dans cet état au moins ?! Je le rattrape au moment où il se casse allègrement la gueule. Heureusement que j'ai des réflexes.

\- Jiiiiiin ! Mon amour de ma vie que je n'aimeuuuuu ! gueule-t-il.

\- La ferme Kazu, dis-je en le bâillonnant d'une main. Tu vas réveiller ton frère espèce de crétin aviné.

\- 'ais 'e 'ai'e 'oiiiiii…

\- Mais oui, mais oui… Allez vas te pieuter, t'empeste l'alcool à dix kilomètres. T'as du descendre un paquet de bouteilles avec tes clients. Allez debout, je vais t'aider.

Le problème c'est que vu son état, il a une façon bien à lui de voir le verbe marcher. En fait je suis obligé de le porter à moitié et comme il pèse son poids même s'il est pas bien gros, je le jette à moitié sur son lit. Sauf qu'il s'est accroché à ma chemise comme un con et que le fait de le balancer sur son pieu entraine la déchirure pure et simple de ma chemise et que ça le fait rigoler.

\- Putain Kazu, t'es vraiment un boulet, y'a pas à dire…

Mais non seulement ça a pas l'air de lui poser problème, mais en plus il sourit comme un con, comme s'il était fier de lui.

\- Je te laisse décuver, t'en as sacrément besoin, fais-je en me détournant pour sortir de sa chambre.

Mais il m'attrape par le poignet pour me retenir.

\- Reste avec moi…

Ce ton suppliant, il l'a jamais eu depuis mon retour. Enfin depuis nos retrouvailles. Jusque là, il me parlait comme à un chien ou comme une pute à un client. Du coup, là, j'ai presque l'impression de le revoir à seize ans… et c'est franchement perturbant même si je sais qu'il est beurré et donc pas vraiment lui-même.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Je veux pas rester seul… s'il te plait…

Je sais pas quoi décider. D'un côté j'ai envie de le laisser seul pour me venger de ses conneries et de ce qu'il me fait subir depuis un mois, mais de l'autre… je sais pas si c'est ma conscience ou autre chose, mais j'ai des réticences à l'ab andonner alors qu'il est clairement pas bien et qu'il semble avoir besoin de moi (ce matin du moins).

\- Jin…

Je soupire lourdement.

\- Ok, ok… cédé-je. Mais t'as pas intérêt à me gerber dessus hein, sinon, bourré ou pas, je t'en colle une.

Un sourire juste adorable fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se pousse pour me laisser une place à côté de lui. Je me sens un peu bizarre d'un coup, comme si j'avais bu moi aussi. Il m'a rendu ivre juste avec son haleine ? Chelou…

A peine allongé près de lui, il se colle à moi et passe un bras autour de ma taille avec un air profondément heureux qui me surprend au vu de l'étrangeté de nos rapports actuels. Est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment dit la vérité et qu'il serait toujours amoureux de moi ? Mais alors pourquoi il se comporte comme ça ? Je pige pas, c'est à devenir fou, on dirait qu'il a deux personnalités. Je le fixe encore un moment, mais lui a fermé les yeux et il lui faut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir. A cause de ma présence ou de tout l'alcool qu'il a bu, je sais pas mais c'était le mieux à faire dans son état. Et du coup, je ferais bien d'en faire autant maintenant que je suis rassuré sur son sort.

J'ai compté les moutons à rebours depuis trois mille mais rien à faire, contrairement à mon compagnon de lit qui pionce comme s'il avait pas fermé l'œil depuis un siècle, le sommeil me fuit. Ca me soule, je crève d'envie de dormir mais j'y arrive pas. Et pas moyen de me lever pour aller regarder la télé jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne, Kazuya est cramponné à moi comme une moule à son rocher. Je suis devenu une caillasse, cool…

Enfin bref, le même cirque s'est reproduit tous les soirs pendant une semaine : il rentrait rond comme une queue de pelle, me suppliait de rester avec lui et s'endormait serré contre moi avec un air heureux. Et franchement, même si je connais que dalle en matière de club d'hôtes, je doute que ce soit normal donc je déduis qu'il essaye d'oublier quelque chose en se mettant misère comme ça. Il a du se passer un truc à son taf, mais il me dira jamais rien de son plein gré cette tête de mule. Conclusion, si je veux savoir de quoi il retourne, j'ai pas cent possibilités : il faut que je me fasse embaucher comme hôte moi aussi. Moi qui avais dit que je me servirais plus de mon physique pour bosser, que ma "carrière" de gigolo était derrière moi, qu'est ce qu'il me fait faire ce baka de Kazuya...

Je soupire, regarde l'heure et vais prendre une douche avant de me fringuer de mon mieux. Un coup d'œil au miroir de la salle de bain m'apprend que je suis prêt : costume et chaussures blancs, chemise bleu clair, lunettes de soleil et chapeau immaculé à large ruban noir posé sur mes cheveux "artistiquement décoiffés". Parfait. Pour un hôte du moins. Au moment où je m'apprête à sortir, je croise Yuya qui rentre... et se fige avec l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau en voyant ma tenue.

\- J'ai l'air de quoi ? fais-je nonchalament en donnant une légère pichenette sous l'avant de mon chapeau pour le repousser vaguement sur mon crâne.

\- Tu es... il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour te décrire...

\- Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre, mais essaye quand même, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Heu... Superbe, magnifique, sublime, renversant ? Je n'ai pas assez de qualificatifs en fait.

Un sourire en coin fleurit sur mes lèvres.

\- Parfait. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Besoin ? Pourquoi besoin ?

\- Peu importe. Allez je file. A plus tard Yuya.

Je sors en refermant la porte sur un Kamenashi junior stupéfait et me dirige vers une station de taxi. Vu ma dégaine actuelle, ça aurait été bien plus classe que j'arrive au volant d'une décapotable, mais bon vu l'état quasi inexistant de mes finances...

J'indique donc au taxi l'adresse du Sun Paradise et me laisse guider. Heureusement je sais à peu près dans quoi je mets les pieds en décidant de m'engager comme hôte. J'espère juste avoir le temps de mener mon enquête au sujet de Kazuya. Je sais bien que ma réaction est probablement exagérée mais j'ai peur que cette semaine de beuverie soit que la partie émergée de l'iceberg et il est manifestement incapable de veiller sur lui alors il faut bien que je le fasse, je veux pas qu'il se détruise à petit feu.

Avec mon expérience passée et mon allure, il me faut que quelques minutes d'entretien avant d'être engagé par le patron du club manifestement ravi de son "acquisition". Il fait ensuite appeler l'un des hôtes pour me guider dans le club et je retiens un sourire triomphant quand je comprends qu'il s'agit précisément de Kazuya.

\- Jin ?! fait-il d'ailleurs en me reconnaissant alors que je retire mes lunettes de beau gosse.

Son regard me scrute du bout des chaussures au chapeau et, comme son petit frère, les yeux ont l'air de vouloir lui sortir de la tête.

\- Yo Kazu, fais-je nonchalament en levant deux doigts.

\- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? fait alors le boss, ahuri.

\- Oh oui nous sommes de vieux amis.

\- Heu je vais faire visiter le club à Jin, se reprend mon cadet avant de me faire signe de le suivre.

Une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes, il se tourne vers moi avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Il a pas l'air vénère, c'est déjà ça.

\- Bah écoute je peux pas rester indéfiniment à vos crochets alors il faut bien que je taffe. Et c'est un taff comme un autre.

\- Ca avait pas tellement l'air de te déranger jusque là.

\- Bah faut croire que j'en ai marre. Si tu me faisais vraiment visiter maintenant ? fais-je en me détournant.

Mais il m'arrête en m'empoignant par le bras avec un regard aigu.

\- Attends... Pourquoi ici précisément alors qu'il y a des centaines d'autres clubs ?

\- Pour la compète, improvisé-je.

\- He ?

\- J'avais envie de voir lequel de nous serait le plus demandé. Prends ça pour un challenge.

\- Parce que tu crois que t'as la moindre chance contre moi, bleusaille ?

Il se fout ouvertement de ma gueule. Et en plus... "bleusaille". Le mot me fait rigoler intérieurement. J'ai probablement plus d'expérience en la matière que lui même s'il en sait rien.

\- Ca se pourrait bien.

Il reprend son air arrogant qui veut clairement dire "aucun moyen", puis me fait signe de le suivre. Mais pour être honnête, je fais pas trop gaffe aux endroits qu'il me montre ni aux gens qu'il me présente, je suis surtout en train de guetter le moindre truc anormal qui pourrait se produire autour ou directement avec lui. Mais faut être honnête, les mecs qu'il salue au passage ont l'air réglo. Je sais pas ce qu'il me cache, le Kazuya, mais je trouve ça bizarre. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il finit par m'indiquer que les nouveaux ne démarrent jamais direct avec les clients mais s'occupent des basses tâches et il se fait un plaisir visible de me montrer… les chiottes. Nan mais sérieux, il croit qu'un mec comme moi, fringué de ce costume qui avait coûté une blinde, va vraiment nettoyer les chiottes toute la soirée ? C'est mal me connaitre.

\- On va voir ça, fais-je avec l'intention manifeste d'aller parler au boss de cette règle à la con.

\- Quoi, tu es trop bien pour en passer par là où on est tous passés, c'est ça ? me dit-il en attrapant de nouveau mon bras tout en me fixant.

\- Exactement.

\- Jin…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais que tu es ultra sex quand tu fais ton macho comme ça ?

\- He ?

En fait le regard enflammé qu'il pose sur moi est aussi explicite que ses paroles mais ça sort tellement de nulle part que je sais plus quoi dire.

\- Jin il est encore tôt, on ne va pas ouvrir tout de suite et j'ai plus envie de toi que jamais.

\- Heu Kazu, t'as bu un truc ou quoi ?

\- Je suis sérieux. Prends-moi. Ici et maintenant.

Ah ouais, donc me faire du harcèlement sexuel à la maison lui suffit plus, il continue au boulot en fait. Je crois qu'il est vraiment devenu nympho et ça me plait pas du tout.

\- A combien d'autres mecs t'as déjà dit ça au juste ? Y'en a combien qui te sont passés dessus ? Dix ? Vingt ? Plus ? Merci mais nan merci, j'ai aucune envie de figurer sur ton tableau de ch…

Je pensais qu'il allait me pourrir parce que là, je l'aurais traité de pute, ça aurait été pareil, mais non. Par contre je peux quand même pas terminer ma phrase parce qu'il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, les caressant de la pointe de sa langue, les moulant contre les miennes aussi étroitement que s'il voulait qu'elles fusionnent. Et il est tellement doué que mon cerveau est comme débranché. Je sais plus rien et suis plus conscient de rien à part de lui, son corps pressé contre le mien et sa langue dansant un ballet endiablé avec la mienne.

\- Aucun, Jin. J'ai couché avec personne, me dit-il en se décollant légèrement de moi.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Kazu, je suis pas d'humeur.

\- Je blague pas. Tu vas trouver ça con mais… je voulais que ce soit toi. C'est ce que je veux depuis des années.

Il a l'air tellement sérieux en disant ça que j'ai presque envie de le croire… Du coup je sais plus quoi penser, alors pour gagner du temps, je réponds en grognant à moitié :

\- Bon on verra ça à la maison. Ici on est au boulot et j'ai pas envie de juste tirer un coup en speed avant de taffer.

\- A la maison alors ? J'ai ta parole ?

\- Hum…

\- Je t'attends depuis si longtemps, Jin… M'oublie pas.

Oh ça pas de danger vu comment tu me regarde.

Du coup au vu de mon expérience, le boss a fait une exception en me laissant prendre des clients dès le premier soir, mais j'avoue avoir eu du mal à rester concentré, parce que Kazuya, tout proche avec ses propres clients, me jetait des regards plus brûlants que tous les feux de l'enfer toutes les deux minutes. S'il avait pu me sauter dessus là, dans la salle principale, ça l'aurait même pas dérangé de baiser devant tout le monde, j'en suis sûr. Du coup j'avais chaud dans mon costard et je suis presque sûr que du coup je transpirais comme un poney. Super sex quoi…

A la fin de la soirée, profitant qu'il parle aux autres mecs, je prends la poudre d'escampette. Je sais que je pourrais pas lui échapper, mais si au moins j'arrive à prendre une douche avant qu'il rentre… D'ailleurs il m'a tellement perturbé que j'ai complètement oublié de regarder ce qu'il pouvait se passer de bizarre autour de lui au club. Faudra que j'ouvre l'œil demain.

Je pousse un soupir de bien-être quand l'eau fraîche entre en contact avec ma peau échauffée et m'y prélasse un long moment avant de m'emparer du gel douche… et de sursauter violemment quand des bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille. Le contact, très brusque, me ramène des années en arrière, à l'orphelinat et, les souvenirs affluant, j'ai un réflexe de défense que j'avais pas eu à l'époque parce que j'étais trop jeune : je déplace rapidement mon bras et donne un violent coup de coude à mon agresseur. Le cri de douleur me fait retourner.

\- Kazu ?! Merde… Désolé mais… mais pourquoi t'as fais ça espèce d'abruti ?! grondé-je en le voyant se tenir la poitrine au niveau du plexus solaire, le visage crispé de douleur. T'aurais du penser qu'avec mon passé j'allais prendre ça pour une agression !

\- Je… voulais juste… te faire une surprise… halète-t-il.

\- Ah bah bravo, c'est réussi… râlé-je encore avant de lui demander plus doucement : Ca va aller ?

Encore plié en deux, il lève une main comme pour me dire "c'est bon", sort de la douche et se dirige vers sa chambre, à poil et mouillé. Et moi je me sens mal de l'avoir physiquement blessé, même si c'est quand même de sa faute.

Je mets en vitesse une serviette autour de ma taille et le rejoint. Il s'est allongé sur son lit, recroquevillé comme si cette position pouvait chasser la douleur et moi je sais pas quoi faire alors je reste planté comme un piquet près de son lit, à le fixer connement comme une vache qui regarde passer un train. Je me sens très con. Du coup, l'ambiance est plus trop à la baise. Et limite je suis content en fait vu que… bah… j'ai jamais baisé de ma vie vu mes problèmes et que même si j'ai la théorie bah en pratique je sens que je me sentirais encore plus con et naze (si c'est encore possible).

\- Kazu ? Ca va ? demandé-je en me retenant de justesse de me dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre comme un gamin embarrassé.

Il hoche la tête mais je vois bien qu'il ment, il a toujours l'air d'avoir aussi mal.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

Il me répond pas mais me fais signe de le rejoindre sur le lit et comme je me sens coupable, je m'exécute et me colle à lui comme pour le réconforter… Plusieurs minutes passent sans qu'il prononce un mot et je me demande même s'il s'est pas juste endormi même si ça me paraitrait chelou.

\- Kazu ? Tu dors ?

\- Non…

\- Ca va mieux ?

Il se retourne doucement pour me faire face.

\- Non… J'ai encore mal… souffle-t-il avec un tel air adorable que je sais que ce sont des craques.

\- Baka… Tu m'as foutu la trouille… Je t'ai pas vraiment fait mal en fait ?

\- Sur le coup, si.

\- Pfff... Espèce d'acteur va, fais-je, soulagé, ce qui le fait pouffer comme un môme.

Plusieurs minutes passent, puis je me décide à lui parler de ce qui m'inquiète à son sujet.

\- Dis Kazu... est ce que... t'as des problèmes au club ?

\- He ?

\- Ton comportement bipolaire à la maison est vraiment bizarre. Me traiter comme un chien la journée et comme un amoureux la nuit, c'est trop chelou. Du coup... j'en ai déduis que je pouvais pas être le seul responsable et qu'un truc devait se passer au boulot.

Il y a un silence. Long et pesant, qui me fait comprendre que j'ai touché juste. Ce que je sais pas c'est à quel point.

\- Kazu ?

\- Je pouvais rien te dire c'était trop dangereux, mais j'espérais tellement que tu t'en rendrais compte... que tu comprendrais mes appels au secours... dit-il soudain avant d'éclater en sanglots qui me surprennent autant qu'ils me fendent le cœur.

\- Hé calmes-toi... fais-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Il se passe quoi exactement ?

\- Il y a... un client au club... dit-il alors d'une voix hachée. Il a avait... des vues sur moi depuis longtemps et comme... je me suis toujours refusé à faire la pute, il a... perdu patience...

\- Comment ça ? demandé-je, craignant soudain le pire.

\- Il m'a menacé...

\- Kazu, qu'est ce que ce fils de pute t'as dit au juste ?

\- Qu'il s'en prendrait à Yuya si je lui cédais pas.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il a dit qu'il savait tout de ma famille et que si je faisais pas ce qu'il voulait, il kidnapperait Yuya a la sortie de la fac, le séquestrerait... et que tous les membres du gang... lui passeraient dessus...

Je me sens blêmir et projeté des années en arrière. A travers la menace pesant sur Yuya, je me revois à l'orphelinat. Je LES revois.

\- Je voulais pas que ce qui t'était arrivé lui arrive aussi, alors...

\- Alors tu t'es sacrifié, deviné-je, crucifié. Pendant des semaines.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Jin, je sais plus quoi faire... Je veux plus faire la pute mais... je me le pardonnerais jamais si quelque chose arrivait à mon petit frère par ma faute...

\- On va trouver un moyen Kazu, fais-je en le serrant contre moi. Déjà il faut soustraire Yuya à son éventuelle vengeance. Pour bien faire, faudrait que le gamin aille faire un séjour chez votre paternel ou chez un de vos frères.

\- Et s'il le retrouve et que toute ma famille court un danger ?

\- Les yakuza sont balèzes mais c'est pas des dieux, ils sont pas omniscients donc ils pourront pas savoir où il s'est barré.

\- Mais Yu' acceptera jamais d'arrêter la fac…

\- Et bah faudra le persuader de faire une pause s'il veut pas avoir de très gros problèmes.

\- Hum…

\- Quant à toi… Je vais m'occuper moi-même de ce mec.

Ma déclaration le fait se redresser à moitié et me fixer avec stupeur.

\- Quoi ?! Mais Jin, t'es dingue, il va te tuer si tu t'oppose à lui ! Je veux pas que tu meures, je t'aime trop !

Il l'avait déjà dit, mais quelque part, ça me fait chaud au cœur de l'entendre me le répéter.

\- C'est gentil mais tu t'inquiète trop. Il m'arrivera rien, affirmé-je pour le rassurer alors que je suis sûr de que dalle.


	8. Le cauchemar recommence

Quand le moment de retourner au club arrive, je cherche un plan d'action depuis des heures et j'en suis toujours au même point. Je sais que Kazuya a bataillé dur avant d'obtenir de Yuya qu'il fasse un séjour chez leur père, mais au moins il a réussi et le gosse s'est tiré cet aprèm avec un sac de fringues et des bouquins. Le danger écarté de ce côté, j'ai plus à m'occuper que de Kazuya et ça va pas être une mince affaire.

\- Jin, j'ai la trouille, me souffle-t-il en serrant ma main, alors qu'on approche de la porte. S'il est là, il va…

\- Je sais Kazu. Et crois-moi, je cherche une solution.

\- Tu vas me sauver, ne Jin ?

Il a tellement l'air de me croire tout-puissant… Je sais pas ce qui lui donne une telle confiance en moi, alors qu'en l'occurrence, j'en ai absolument aucune.

On entre dans le club, mais aucun de nous fait le fier là et un filet de sueur froide désagréable se met à couler le long de mon dos. J'ai un super mauvais pressentiment.

A peine arrivés, le barman se précipite sur nous, l'air franchement angoissé.

\- Kazuya, il est là… Ca fait déjà une demie heure qu'il attend et il est furieux…

\- Oh non…

Je sens sa main trembler dans la mienne alors que je sais que c'est pas une femmelette. Il doit vraiment over-flipper. Je peux pas supporter ça. Du coup, en une demie seconde, ma décision est prise.

\- Kazu, rentre à la maison, fais-je d'une voix sourde.

\- He ? Mais Jin, qu'est ce que tu…

\- FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS !

Il me fixe, interloqué, mais il doit capter que je blague pas, parce qu'après un dernier regard, il passe la porte en sens inverse et quitte le club.

\- Bon, il est où le mec ? demandé-je au barman.

\- Dans le… box numéro deux.

\- Sankyu.

Me souvenant de la visite des lieux, je m'y dirige d'un pas qui semble assuré, voire conquérant, mais en fait je sais pas moi-même ce que je fous. Si ça se trouve, le mec il va me démonter, voire pire. Ou alors il va peut-être juste me buter et alors Kazuya sera toujours en danger. Nan je peux pas me permettre de crever. Pourtant, ma main tremble sur la poignée de la porte. Allez Jin, montre que t'es un vrai bonhomme !

J'ouvre la porte et vois un homme de taille modeste occupé à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. A l'ouverture de la porte, il arrête ses allées et venues et tourne brusquement la tête vers moi. Il me fixe de haut en pas et à l'air encore plus vénère. Moi par contre, je me décompose littéralement. Ce mec, je le connais. J'ai jamais pu oublier ce nez épaté, ces yeux enfoncés et rapprochés ni ce regard sournois, cruel et libidineux parce qu'il avait déjà le même étant gosse et je le vois encore dans mes cauchemars. Ce mec c'est Shibutani Subaru, un des "Grands". Lui, par contre, a pas l'air de m'avoir reconnu, il m'a sûrement oublié depuis le temps. Ca doit être pratique d'avoir une mémoire sélective et aucune conscience. Je sens la haine et la rage monter en moi comme la lave dans le cratère d'un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption… mais faut que je me calme. C'est pour Kazuya que je suis là, faisant face à l'un de mes anciens tortionnaires.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?! me crache-t-il agressivement. Il est où Kamenashi ?!

Mes poings sont tellement serrés que la marque de mes ongles va s'imprimer sur mes paumes mais peu importe. Du calme, Jin, du calme. Si tu perds ton sang-froid face à lui, tu aideras pas Kazuya.

\- Il est malade. On l'a demandé de le remplacer, fais-je.

\- Malade, ne ? Je diras plutôt qu'il a eu la trouille, dit-il en rigolant grassement.

Putain ça le fait marrer en plus cet enfoiré, j'hallucine. Il a vraiment pas changé. Déjà à l'époque mes cris de détresse l'amusaient. C'est ça, marre-toi, connard… Rira bien qui rira le dernier…

\- Pourquoi la trouille ? fais-je de mon plus bel air innocent.

\- C'est pas tes oignons, m'aboie-t-il. Tu m'intéresse pas, tire-toi avant que je me fâche vraiment et va chercher Kamenashi.

\- Je vous répète qu'il n'est pas là, il est malade. Mais je peux parfaitement le remplacer vous savez.

Il me fixe d'un regard torve qui me fout les jetons et je le sens me déshabiller du regard. Je me sens mal mais faut que je tienne le coup.

\- On va voir ça. Vire tes fringues.

Ah ouais, direct… Putain…

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fais-je mine de m'offusquer.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris. J'ai dis… vire… tes… fringues. TOUT DE SUITE !

Vu qu'il a l'air furax, je retire ma veste et commence à déboutonner ma chemise mais je suis dans la merde parce que pour le moment, j'ai aucun plan qui pourait sauver mon cul.

Comme je vais pas assez vite à son goût, il s'approche soudain de moi et, saisissant les deux pans de tissu, tire dessus comme un barbare, faisant sauter les boutons et manquant la déchirer.

\- Pas mal… T'es plus musclé que lui… C'est quoi ton nom ?

L'instant de vérité. Est-ce que mon nom va lui parler ?

\- Akanishi. Akanishi Jin, fais-je d'une voix plus sourde que j'aurais voulu.

Il y a un blanc. Super long et malaisant au possible. Le désagréable filet de sueur froide se remet à couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors que mon souffle se fait rare. J'ai la trouille. Une putain de trouille comme à l'époque et je me sens perdre pied avec l'instant présent.

\- Akanishi ? Comme… le gamin de l'orphelinat ? Et bah putain… Si j'avais su que tu deviendrais aussi canon et aussi sex… (il se lèche les lèvres en parlant. J'ai envie de gerber) Tu faisais déjà vachement l'affaire à l'époque, je pense que c'est encore mieux maintenant. Termine de te désaper.

Instinctivement et dans une vaine tentative de sauvegarde, je recule vers le mur, le cœur battant d'affolement. Je suis de nouveau un môme.

\- Magne-toi avant que je perde mon calme, Akanishi, me menace-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

Acculé contre le mur, je me fige comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. J'étais prêt à me sacrifier pour Kazuya et voilà que ça va se produire de la pire façon qui soit.

Soudain, sa main se met à caresser mon torse alors que, de la seconde, il empoigne mes cheveux pour m'imposer un répugnant baiser. Sa langue fouaille ma bouche avec tellement de brutalité que je me sens de nouveau violé alors qu'il fait que m'embrasser. Mais j'ose pas me rebeller, j'ai trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire ou faire à Kazuya en représailles. Oui, moi Akanishi Jin qui suis tellement fier de ma virilité, je flippe comme une fillette et pourtant j'ai bien compris que la suite est inévitable.

Mais soudain, alors que je me crois perdu, la porte s'ouvre brusquement, livrant passage à un homme que je peux pas faire autrement que reconnaître et que je pensais jamais revoir.

\- Doc ! m'exclamé-je.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a prit un sacré coup de vieux, mais c'est bien le père de la fratrie Kamenashi. Je sais pas ce qu'il fout là mais il tombe à pic .

\- Jin, mon garçon, tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il du même ton concerné qu'autrefois, comme si les années écoulées n'avaient pas existé.

Je crois qu'à l'époque, j'étais trop remonté contre n'importe quel adulte pour remarquer sa bienveillance à mon égard.

Je hoche la tête en rapprochant les pans de ma défunte chemise pour essayer de cacher ce qui me reste de dignité, mais mes jambes me portent plus et je m'écroule. Il me jette un regard inquiet puis, constatant que je semble indemne, se tourne vers mon agresseur qui a l'air d'être devenu une statue en cire vu qu'il bouge plus du tout. Il se passe quoi ?

\- Allez Shibutani-san, il faut rentrer maintenant, d'accord ? lui dit-il du ton qu'on prend habituellement avec un jeune enfant.

Rentrer ? Rentrer où ? D'où il connait cette ordure ? Je capte que dalle.

\- Non, j'y retournerais pas ! Je suis pas dingue !

\- Personne n'a dit que vous l'étiez. Mais vous souffrez d'un profond déséquilibre qu'il faut soigner. C'est pour ça qu'il faut rentrer avec moi à l'institut. Vous ne vouliez pas vraiment faire de mal à Jin.

Tout s'explique, il était enfermé chez les fous et s'est fait la malle ! Faut que je dise tout au doc !

\- Mon viol à l'orphelinat, c'était lui et ses potes m'exclamé-je, des larmes roulant sur mes joues malgré moi. Ce fils de pute m'a parfaitement reconnu et il a dit qu'il allait kiffer encore plus maintenant ! Il a… Il a violé Kazuya pendant des jours ou des semaines en menaçant la vie de Yuya et en lui faisant croire qu'il était un Yakuza ! C'est un taré, il faut l'enfermer à vie !

Au fur et à mesure que je balance la vérité, le visage du doc a viré au crayeux. Faut qu'il pige la réalité et vite même si parler de tout ça me fait un mal affreux.

Mais avant qu'on ait eu le temps de dire ouf, Shibutani se met à courir vers la porte pour s'échapper. Ah non, cette fois je le laisserais pas faire ! Pas moyen ! Faut que cette ordure dégénérée retourne là où il pourra plus nuire à personne ! Reprenant du poil de la bête, je me redresse vivement et, avec ma vitesse dont je me serais pas cru capable étant donné les circonstances, me jette sur lui. On tombe tous les deux à terre et on roule en échangeant une collection conséquente de coups. Il se défend pas mal, mais avec toute la haine que j'ai accumulée contre lui et ses potes toutes ces années, il fait pas le poids et je finis juste par l'assommer proprement. Le doc en profite pour lui filer des tranquillisants et fait signe à deux mecs en blouse blanche apparus derrière lui d'embarquer son patient récalcitrant.

\- C'est fini, Jin, tu es sauvé. Yuya et Kazuya aussi, dit-il dans une ombre de sourire parce qu'il doit être pas mal secoué par ce que je lui ai appris. Plus personne ne vous fera de mal.

Je suis tellement soulagé que j'éclate vraiment en sanglots silencieux, alors il me prend dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux. Pendant de longues minutes, il me laisse pleurer sans rien dire et je me rend vraiment compte à quel point j'ai été injuste envers lui à l'époque, en lui prêtant de mauvaises intentions sans lui laisser la moindre chance.

\- Je suis désolé, doc ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! m'excusé-je sans fin, rongé par le remord.

\- Shhhhhht… Tu n'as à t'excuser de rien, mon garçon. Je comprends. Tu vas enfin pouvoir commencer à vivre normalement. Et si tu veux parler de tout ça, tu pourras venir me voir quand tu voudras. Et surtout… merci d'avoir sauvé mes fils.

Je le fixe avec stupeur.

\- Comment vous…

\- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le pense, dit-il en m'aidant à me relever. Les années ont eu beau passer, tu es resté le même au fond. Et après ce que tu m'as révélé tout à l'heure, il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour déduire que tu te sacrifiais pour les sauver tous les deux.

\- Mais j'ai pas su voir ce qui arrivait à Kazuya avant qu'il soit trop tard… J'ai pas vu au-delà des apparences…

\- Tu n'as pas de super pouvoirs, Jin et tu n'es pas surhumain non plus. Comment aurais-tu pu deviner une chose pareille ? Tu as fais ce que tu pouvais quand tu le pouvais et c'est déjà quelque chose que tout le monde ne ferait pas. Tu les as sauvés sans penser à ta propre sauvegarde. Sois fier de toi, mon garçon, car tu le mérite. Allez viens, je te ramène chez les garçons. Kazuya doit attendre celui qu'il aime avec une angoisse très compréhensible.

\- He ?

Il rigole un peu et me regarde avec tendresse.

\- Voyons Jin, tu ne pensais quand même pas que je n'avais rien vu ? Vous vous disputiez souvent et vous battiez même parfois, mais votre affection l'un pour l'autre était visible, surtout quand vous veillez l'un sur l'autre malgré tout. Pour moi, il était évident qu'avec le temps, cette affection deviendrait de l'amour.

\- Et ça vous pose pas de problème que votre fils soit maqué avec un autre mec ?

\- Et bien… je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me dérange pas mais… si Kazuya est heureux comme ça, c'est l'essentiel à mes yeux. Et puis tu n'es pas n'importe quel "mec". Malgré ce que tu semblais penser à l'époque, je t'aimais réellement comme un fils et si tu ne t'étais pas enfui, je t'aurais adopté. J'attendais juste que tu te sois vraiment adapté.

\- Si vous m'aviez adopté, j'aurais jamais pu sortir avec lui, ne.

\- C'est vrai, mon garçon, c'est vrai.

Je quitte le club à sa suite sans que personne quiconque m'en empêche, donc je suppose qu'il a du expliquer la situation au boss.

Une fois dans la bagnole (toujours la même, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu au jour où il m'a sorti de l'orphelinat), il me semble que toutes mes forces me quittent brutalement et je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte.

A notre arrivée à l'appart, Kazuya se précipite vers moi, apparemment vraiment mort d'angoisse.

\- Jin ! Dieu soit loué, tu vas b… To-san ? Comment ça se fait que tu ramène Jin ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, fils, répond le doc. Pour le moment ton petit ami a besoin de repos et d'attentions. Le reste peut attendre.

\- Oui bien sûr. Appuis-toi sur moi, me dit-il en passant mon bras sur ses épaules,et le sien autour de ma taille.

Je vais pour le suivre, mais une question me taraude, du coup je m'immobilise et m'adresse au doc qui allait repartir.

\- Attendez doc... comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?

Il se retourne et m'observe.

\- Pour être honnête, mon garçon, ce n'est pas toi que je cherchais mais mon patient qui s'était enfui. Mais je t'ai immédiatement reconnu quand même.

\- Et donc comment vous avez su où il était ?

\- Je suis son thérapeute depuis presque six ans, donc je connais ses penchants. Les hôtes sont son pêché mignon, il me l'a toujours dit. Il n'y a pas tant de clubs que ça dans les environs de l'institut et il n'est pas assez stable psychologiquement pour s'en éloigner beaucoup, alors nous les avons écumés un par un avec sa photo, jusqu'à arriver dans celui où vous travaillez Kazuya et toi. Le hasard a voulu que tu sois avec lui et en mauvaise posture au moment de notre arrivée.

\- Bah je peux remercier le hasard. Et vous aussi, doc.

\- Oublie ça, mon garçon. Je suis heureux que mon intervention t'ait évité de revivre ton pire cauchemar.

Sur ces mots, il me tapote l'épaule, recommande à son fils de prendre soin de moi et quitte l'appartement pour rejoindre Yuya.

\- Jin, qu'est ce que to-san... J'interrompt mon petit ami.

\- Kazu, pas maintenant s'te plait. Je suis claqué.

\- D'accord, désolé.

Il m'aide à aller jusqu'à sa chambre et je m'écroule sur son pieu sur lequel je m'endors aussitôt.


	9. Rechute

C'est bizarre, j'ai super bien dormi. D'habitude les copains viennent sauter sur mon lit pour m'embêter, mais là rien du tout et en plus je suis tout seul dans le dortoir. Ils sont où les autres ? Je me suis réveillé trop tôt ? Bah non ils sont pas dans leurs lits.

\- Tatsu ? Kame ? Maru ? Junno ? Koki ?

Aucun répond, c'est vraiment super bizarre. Le sol est super froid sous mes pieds mais je suis trop inquiet pour vraiment y faire gaffe. Je me retrouve vite dans la grande salle où on mange tous mais je les vois pas non plus. Par contre... IL est là. Oh non...

\- Jin tu es réveillé ! J'ai bien cru que t'allais faire le tour du cadran espèce de marmotte !

Il rigole mais moi pas du tout. Depuis quand il m'appelle par mon prénom ? D'habitude lui et les autres "grands" m'appellent juste Akanishi. J'aime ni Shibutani ni ses copains ils sont pas gentils et je comprends pas pourquoi mes copains à moi sont pas là vu qu'on reste jamais éloignés les uns des autres en général justement pour éviter les garçons qu'on aime pas et qui nous font des choses...

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça Jin ? On dirait que tu me déteste...

Sa voix est triste. Pourquoi elle est triste alors qu'il me parle toujours que pour être méchant ou pour me toucher où je veux pas ?

\- Je... te déteste pas, Shibutani-kun mais... mais tu me fais très peur. Tu peux pas... aller embêter d'autres grands ?

\- He ? Shibutani-kun ? D'autres grands ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Jin ? C'est moi, tu me reconnais pas ?

Il fait comme s'il comprenait pas ce que je dis. Mais moi j'ai pas confiance en lui. Je sais pas ce qu'il me veut à faire l'innocent mais je suis presque sûr que c'est pas du bien, comme chaque fois qu'il s'approche de moi. Et les autres non plus. Du coup, je fais demi tour en vitesse et ferme la porte du dortoir derrière moi en espérant qu'il me suivra pas, avant de me réfugier sous ma couette en tremblant, les genoux remontés vers ma poitrine et les yeux fermés très fort. Je veux mes copains... Ils sont où ? J'ai peur tout seul... Je sens des larmes rouler sur mes joues mais je m'en fiche, j'ai trop peur. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et j'arrête presque de respirer. Va-t-en... s'il te plait va-t-en...

\- Jin... Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu m'inquiète vraiment là... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je réponds pas mais une plainte terrifiée m'échappe. Je veux pas qu'il me touche... Je veux pas... Mais j'arrive à rien dire, ma voix est bloquée. Après un temps qui a l'air super long, j'entends ses pas s'éloigner en courant et j'émerge de la couette, en pleurs et tout hoquetant. Et les adultes ils sont où ? Pourquoi ils me protègent pas de lui ? Pourquoi ils les empêchent pas de faire ce qu'ils font ? Je comprends pas. Je comprends rien du tout. Encore une fois j'appelle mes copains mais on dirait qu'ils ont disparu tous les cinq.

Je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir parce que j'entends des voix tout près de moi mais je sais pas comment elles y sont arrivées et j'ose pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que Shibutani-kun soit encore là.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Attends... Jin... Jin, mon garçon, c'est Asamoto-sensei. Quel âge as-tu ?

Asamoto-sensei ? C'est le surveillant du dortoir ! Je suis sauvé ! J'ouvre les yeux et vois qu'il me regarde gentiment.

\- Réponds-moi Jin, quel âge as-tu ?

\- Huit ans sensei, vous le savez bien.

Je renifle et vois que Shibutani-kun est là. Je pousse un petit cri de terreur et replonge sous ma couette.

\- Faites-le partir ! Faites partir Shibutani-kun sensei s'il vous plait, il est méchant !

\- Huit ans ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte to-san ? Où il voit un Shibutani et qui est ce Asamoto-sensei ?

\- Le surveillant de son dortoir à l'orphelinat. Et ton agresseur du club qui est aussi mon patient à l'institut est celui qui l'a violé en réunion quand il était à l'orphelinat. Je pense que se retrouver confronté à lui a fait remonter tous les souvenirs et il se croit revenu à cette époque. Et... apparemment il te prend pour Shibutani-san. Il ne se calmera probablement pas tant qu'il te prendra pour lui. Il vaut mieux que tu sortes le temps que je trouve une solution pour le ramener dans le présent.

Je comprends rien du tout à ce qu'il dit, je veux juste que Shibutani-kun s'en aille et qu'il m'approche plus jamais.

\- Jin, mon garçon, écoute-moi. Shibutani-kun est parti, alors tu veux bien me regarder et me dire pourquoi il te fait si peur ?

Il est gentil Asamoto-sensei. Je l'aime bien, alors pour lui faire plaisir j'ouvre les yeux mais ils me brûlent alors je les essuie comme je peux.

\- Il... Des fois il vient avec moi quand... je suis dans la douche... et... et il me touche partout.

\- Avec ses mains ?

\- Avec sa bouche aussi et... et avec... je peux pas dire c'est trop vilain...

\- Je ne le répéterais à personne Jin, tu as ma parole. Tu me fais confiance pas vrai ?

\- ... Hum...

\- Alors dis-moi avec quoi d'autre que ses mains et sa bouche.

\- Avec... son zizi...

J'ai chuchoté parce que je sais que c'est pas bien.

\- Et est ce qu'il t'as fait mal ? Il a mis son zizi quelque part à l'intérieur de toi ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Dans ta bouche ?

Je dis encore oui sans parler.

\- Dans... tes fesses ?

Je dis encore oui mais en me remettant à pleurer parce que des fois j'ai encore mal.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, plus personne ne te fera de mal, alors essaye de te calmer, d'accord ? Respire doucement.

J'essaye mais c'est pas facile, j'arrête pas de regarder vers la porte en ayant peur que le méchant revienne.

\- Regarde-moi, Jin. Je vais t'aider, d'accord ?

\- Oui…

Il décroche de son cou la chaîne et la médaille qu'il pote et se met à l'agiter doucement de gauche à droite devant mes yeux.

\- Ecoute ma voix, n'écoute que ma voix. Tes paupières sont lourdes. Tu as envie de dormir. Très envie de dormir. Tes yeux sont fermés maintenant. Tu dors, n'est ce pas Jin ?

\- Oui…

\- Tout va bien maintenant. Shibutani-kun est parti et il ne reviendra jamais. Tu es en sécurité et plus personne ne te fera de mal, d'accord ?

\- D'accord…

\- Très bien. Alors quand je claquerais des doigts, tu seras revenu dans le présent et tu ne te souviendras pas d'avoir revécu ton enfance, d'accord ?

\- Oui…

\- A trois je claquerais des doigts et tu seras de nouveau adulte. Attention un… deux… trois.

J'ouvre les yeux, complètement paumé. Je me rappelle de que dalle après être rentré du club, je devais être encore plus claqué que je pensais. Et je vois le doc devant moi, ce qui est chelou. Il était pas rentré chez lui (ou parti bosser, je sais plus) ?

\- Salut doc. Vous êtes tombé du lit ce matin ? fais-je.

\- J'avais quelque chose à dire à Kazuya en fait, mais je vais aller à l'institut bientôt.

\- Depuis quand vous bossez chez les dingues d'ailleurs ? Vous aviez votre propre cabinet avant.

\- Depuis quelques années. Et ils ne sont pas dingues. Juste psychologiquement perturbés.

\- C'est ça ouais, ricané-je. Et vous allez me dire que cet enfoiré de Shibutani est pas complètement taré ?

\- Non, il ne l'est pas. Il souffre d'un syndrome complexe qui…

\- Usez pas votre salive pour rien, doc, le soupé-je sèchement, vénère qu'il cherche des excuses à ce fils de pute qui a violé Kazuya et menacé de s'en prendre à Yuya. Vous me retirerez pas de l'idée que ce mec est complètement maboul et que c'est en taule qu'est sa place jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Oh il y sera, si on peut dire. Il n'y a à l'heure actuelle aucun traitement à son trouble, alors il va très probablement passer le reste de sa vie à l'institut.

\- Et bah tant mieux, grogné-je. Bien fait pour sa gueule à ce connard. Bon, il est où Kazu ? Kazu !

Il devait vraiment pas être loin, parce qu'il fait presque aussitôt son apparition dans la pièce et se précipite vers moi comme s'il m'avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Il m'a bien vu hier soir quand je suis rentré et il m'a même aidé à me mettre au pieu, alors qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

\- Jin ! Tu vas mieux ?! Tu sais qui je suis ?!

Je le regarde comme s'il était devenu dingue.

\- J'étais juste crevé hier soir, pas gâteux, grogné-je.

\- He ? Mais Jin, tu… Oh… Nan rien, oublie.

Il s'est interrompu de façon super bizarre et il regardait derrière moi, alors je me retourne… juste à temps pour le voir échanger un regard chelou avec son père. OK ils me font quoi Satanas et Diabolo ?

\- C'est quoi le trip ? fais-je en les regardant alternativement.

\- Pour ton bien, il vaut mieux que tu l'ignore, répond le doc.

\- Crachez-la votre pastille doc, sinon ça va juste me gaver, dis-je encore en sentant la moutarde me monter au nez.

\- Et bien tu… Comment dire… Ta confrontation d'hier soir avec Shibutani-san a fait remonter tes souvenirs de l'orphelinat et en te réveillant ce matin, tu as tout revécu comme si tu avais encore huit ans, m'explique-t-il.

\- Tu m'as pris pour ce Shibutani et tu t'es mis à pleurer, à tel point qu'il a fallu que je sorte pour que tu te calme, continue Kazuya. J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi…

Je les fixe d'un air suspicieux.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- La vérité, mon garçon.

\- Alors pourquoi je me souviens de que dalle dans tout ça ?

Là, Kazuya a l'air aussi paumé que moi et fixe son père d'un air interrogateur. Ok, donc il sait rien. A nous deux, doc.

\- Donc ? fais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, du ton de celui qui attend une explication en béton armé.

\- J'ai du t'hypnotiser pour te faire oublier ce que tu venais de revivre, avoue-t-il finalement.

\- Quoi ?! Vous m'avez trituré le cerveau ?! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! explosé-je.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, Jin. Ta peur était si intense que tu ne serais pas revenu dans le présent si je ne l'avais pas fait. C'était pour ton bien.

Au fond de moi, je sens que c'est pas des conneries ce qu'il me raconte… mais ça a l'air tellement nawak en même temps que je suis pas sûr de vouloir le croire.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement.

Bon… bah je me sens con d'avoir gueulé maintenant. Encore une fois, le doc a fait ce qu'il fallait vis-à-vis de moi. Je dois avoir l'air d'un putain d'ingrat.

\- Désolé, fais-je en grognant parce que je passe mon temps à m'excuser auprès de lui depuis hier.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon garçon. Je pense que j'aurais réagi de la même façon à ta place. Allez je vais y aller. Je vous renverrais Yuya ce soir, il me tanne déjà pour revenir. J'ai cru comprendre qu'une certaine personne lui manque.

Ah putain, le gosse… J'avais zappé qu'il faisait une fixette sur moi. Faut vraiment que je lui parle avant qu'il s'imagine plein de trucs.

Le doc se tire finalement et je reste seul avec Kazuya qui dit pas un mot. En fait il en a pas besoin, rien que la façon dont il me regarde en se léchant les lèvres est plus parlant que n'importe quelle phrase. Mais je m'explique pas comment il peut avoir envie de baiser après tout ça.

\- Kazu…

Il s'approche en roulant des hanches et se colle à moi, les bras autour de mon cou. La vache, il bande déjà…

\- Fais-moi l'amour, Jin… Fais-moi oublier ce qui s'est passé…

\- Kazu, tu sais bien que je…

\- Shhhhhht… Je sais… Je te guiderais… Viens…

Il prend ma main et m'entraîne vers la chambre. Le problème, c'est que si lui bande déjà, moi pas. C'est trop soudain, je m'y attendais pas et en fait… j'ai un peu la trouille même si c'est pas moi qui vais me la prendre.

Il me fait asseoir sur le lit, s'éloigne de quelques pas et tout en me fixant avec intensité, commence à retirer sa veste, puis à déboutonner sa chemise avec une lenteur calculée. Il fait glisser un pan pour dénuder l'une de ses épaules puis l'autre et le vêtement se retrouve à ses poignets, laissant son torse à découvert. Quand il se retourne pour me laisser profiter de la vue alléchante de ses mains en train de caresser son cul, tout en se déhanchant sensuellement, je me rends compte qu'il a une chute de reins à damner un saint. Et j'en suis pas un. Pourtant je bouge pas. J'attends de voir jusqu'où il peut aller pour me donner envie.

Il détache sa ceinture et la fait négligemment tomber par terre, avant de faire pareil avec son fute. Il est vraiment bien foutu.

\- Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise toi aussi, me dit-il d'une voix tentatrice en commençant à déboutonner ma propre chemise, avant de passer les mains sur mon torse. Tu es magnifique, me souffle-t-il ensuite. Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin te toucher comme j'en ai envie depuis si longtemps…

Je frissonne sous ses doigts, mais c'est pas de la peur là, c'est agréable. Ses pouces agacent mes tétons et je les sens durcir. Un gémissement m'échappe. La honte…

\- C'est ta première fois, alors laisse-toi aller. Extérioriser ce que tu ressens n'est pas une honte, Jin. Et moi je suis heureux de te faire du bien. Tu mérite de savoir enfin ce qu'est le plaisir, me dit-il encore comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

\- Kazu, la ferme… fais-je doucement pour lui faire comprendre que c'est des actes que j'attends.

Il me sourit d'un air presque innocent (presque parce que je sais qu'il l'est pas), puis me fait allonger sur le lit. Il se place au dessus de moi et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou, puis à descendre sur ma poitrine , suçotant et mordillant mes tétons déjà durcis.

\- Mmmh… gémis-je malgré moi.

Mais bien trop tôt à mon goût, il s'arrête et recommence à descendre, laissant parfois sa langue tracer des sillons brûlants sur la peau de mon ventre. Il se relève ensuite et je devine sa frustration quand sa progression descendante est arrêtée par mon pantalon, parce que moi aussi je suis frustré.

Je me débrouille donc pour virer moi-même mon fute et mon boxer. Je bande pas encore vraiment, mais ça va pas tarder s'il continue sur sa lancée. Un sourire accueille mon geste, qui ne le quitte d'ailleurs pas quand il se met à me branler comme un pro. Oh putain, c'est bon…

\- Han Kazu…

Après plusieurs minutes, je sens bien que je vais gicler. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je me suis pas branlé que j'ai plus aucune endurance. D'ailleurs je me libère presque aussitôt et je le vois lécher sur mon membre les gouttes de sperme qui y restent. Ca devrait me donner envie de gerber, mais c'est le contraire, ça m'excite. Et quand il se met carrément à me pomper, j'en peux plus. Non seulement je tarde pas à bander de nouveau, mais en plus j'appuie ses mouvements en appuyant sur sa tête, la main crispée dans ses cheveux. Je sens que je vais de nouveau gicler. Dans sa bouche. Il étouffe presque sous mon sperme mais il avale tout et ça me donne une putain d'envie de le prendre là, maintenant.

\- Fais-le, dit-il en écho à mes pensées. Prends-moi.

Il s'allonge alors à mes côtés sur le lit et cette fois, c'est moi qui me mets au dessus.

\- Lubrifiant… dit-il simplement en désignant le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Je tâtonne, trouve la petite bouteille et en met une bonne quantité sur mes doigts.

\- Maintenant prépare-moi.

Je hoche la tête et glisse un doigt en lui, puis deux et trois sans déclencher en lui autre chose qu'un indécent et très excitant gémissement. Comprenant qu'il a pas mal, je me place à son entrée et d'une poussée jouissive, entre en lui.

\- Han ! Putain t'es hyper serré, c'est trop bon…

Mais j'ai pas le temps de dire autre chose même si j'avais voulu, parce qu'il pose les mains sur mes hanches et se mes à les onduler. Les sensations me coupent tellement le souffle que je suis obligé de l'immobiliser, haletant et déjà au bord de la jouissance alors qu'il s'est quasi rien passé. Comme c'est ma première fois, j'ai absolument aucune endurance.

\- K… Kazu arrête… m'obligé-je à dire d'une voix hachée et sourde que j'ai du mal à reconnaitre comme la mienne. Sinon ça va… déjà s'arrêter…

Il hoche la tête mais l'effort que je lui demande a l'air de sacrément lui coûter. Après quelques instants, j'arrive à reprendre assez de contrôle sur moi-même pour commencer à bouger, mais bordel c'est tellement bon que c'est super dur de rester concentré sur lui. Mes mouvements sont incertains, voire maladroits mais il se plaint pas. Enfin si mais c'est des plaintes de plaisir qui franchissent ses lèvres, donc je dois pas être tout à fait aussi naze que je pensais en la matière. Après un moment, mes gestes sont plus précis, plus forts et plus puissants aussi, je prends confiance… et réellement conscience que je suis à l'intérieur de quelqu'un pour de bon. Moi qui étais persuadé que jamais je n'aurais de relation physique avec qui que ce soit… qui aurait pensé que ce serait finalement avec Kazuya, l'unique personne à avoir pu me toucher sans que j'ai de mouvement de rejet.

\- HAN !

La brusque exclamation me ramène à ce que je fais et surtout à lui.

\- Je t'ai fais mal ? demandé-je, inquiet en m'immobilisant.

Bah ouais je sais que dalle sur le sujet moi. Enfin j'ai lu des trucs, mais entre la théorie et la pratique…

\- Au… Au contraire…

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

\- Recommence… le mouvement d'avant…

Je capte toujours pas ce qui se passe, mais je m'exécute et il crie de la même façon.

Je me sens con de toujours pas piger et il doit le sentir parce qu'il m'explique gentiment :

\- Tu as… touché ma prostate, Jin. Le point le plus sensible, celui qui donne le plus de plaisir.

\- Ah ouais ? Comme ça ?

Je recommence pour voir.

\- Han ! Ouais c'est trop bon, continue…

Bah maintenant que j'ai trouvé le filon, je serais con de creuser à côté comme on dit. Du coup je me redresse sur mes avant-bras et me mets à le pilonner sauvagement. Je me retiens plus du tout maintenant que je sais exactement ce que je fais et lui non plus retient pas ses cris. Je vais pas tarder à jouir pour de bon.

C'est chose fait quelques minutes plus tard et moi qui suis jamais gêné de grand-chose, je suis assez embarrassé quand je me rends compte que mon sperme coule de son intérieur… Bordel…

\- Wow… et bah pour une première, qu'est ce que tu m'as mis…

Ca a pas l'air d'être un reproche. Tant mieux.

Il y a un long silence qui me donne l'impression qu'il s'est endormi, mais en fait non parce que sa voix s'élève de nouveau.

\- Jin… tu te rends compte qu'on vient de faire l'amour ?

\- Bah oui.

\- Ca veut aussi dire que tu es guéri. Jin, tu es enfin guéri de ces peurs qui paralysaient ton existence. Tu vas pouvoir vivre normalement maintenant.

Ces mots finissent par prendre tout leur sens et ça me fait un tel choc que je m'écroule presque sur lui. Je suis guéri… Ca me parait tellement invraisemblable après tant d'années, que j'ai du mal à le croire. Non, en fait je le croirais que quand j'aurais fais plusieurs tests pour m'en convaincre. Et le premier, ce sera ce soir, quand Yuya rentrera.


	10. Un nouveau départ

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire au sujet de Yuya ?

\- He ?

Je le fixe sans comprendre. Pourquoi il me parle de son frangin alors qu'on vient de b… faire l'amour et qu'on est encore à poil ? Comme casseur d'ambiance il se pose là le Kazuya.

\- Bah oui, je suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien remarqué de quelle façon il te regarde depuis ton retour. Il est dingue de toi, c'est évident. Je lui ai rien dit parce que c'est mon petit frère et qu'on commande pas ses sentiments, mais comme c'est ta faute, c'est à toi de résoudre le problème.

\- MA faute ?! relevé-je, gavé. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! En quoi j'y peux quelque chose si ton frère m'aime ?!

\- Je sais que t'avais remarqué ses sentiments dès le départ, alors si tu l'avais repoussé clairement au lieu de lui laisser un espoir, on en serait pas là. Donc maintenant tu prends tes responsabilités et tu te démerde pour qu'il abandonne. Et sans le blesser encore, capish ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer un truc, mais rien vient. C'est vrai qu'à force de reporter ma conversation avec le gamin, je l'ai laissé croire qu'il pourrait se passer entre nous un truc que j'ai même jamais envisagé.

\- Bah tu dis plus rien ?

\- Tu veux que je dise quoi ? T'as raison, j'ai tort, fin de l'histoire.

Il me fixe alors avec l'air de se demander si je suis bien moi-même.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Jin ?

\- Ah ah ah, super marrant…

\- Nan mais sans déconner, d'habitude tu commence par gueuler et tu vois après. Du coup, t'entendre reconnaitre tes torts quasiment sans discuter, c'est choquant.

\- Kazu, la ferme…

Ma phrase le fait marrer et du coup je rigole aussi.

\- Bon je vais me doucher.

Il se lève et je détourne la tête, à la fois pour pas être tenté de lui sauter de nouveau dessus et pour pas voir que… ça continue à couler. Faut dire que je me suis tellement vidé aussi…

Le reste de la journée, on l'a passée à se raconter nos vies en long, en large et en travers (ce qu'on avait pas encore fait jusqu'ici et il a pas trop aimé ma période gigolo), si bien que quand Yuya est rentré en lançant un tonitruant "je suis rentré !", on a tous les deux sursauté comme des barrés.

\- Vous allez tous les deux bien ? J'étais super inquiet ! nous dit-il.

Je jette un regard à mon petit ami genre "tu lui as raconté quoi pour le faire partir ?"

\- Rien justement, répond Yuya comme s'il avait déchiffré notre échange visuel. Nii-chan m'a juste dit "pour ta sécurité il faut que tu ailles passer quelques jours chez to-san". Comme ça avait l'air important, je n'ai pas discuté et suis parti, mais maintenant je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Sa demande est logique et légitime, mais je me vois honnêtement pas lui déballer la vérité, il serait trop choqué (et horrifié).

\- Crois-moi Yu', il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant de rien, lui répond son frère. Sache juste que Jin est un héros et qu'on lui doit beaucoup, toi comme moi.

\- N'importe quoi… fais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous me devez que dalle. N'importe qui aurait fait pareil.

Il y a un gros silence et, d'un regard éloquent, Kazuya me fait comprendre que c'est le moment ou jamais pour une conversation. Sauf que je sais pas comment aborder le sujet. Je veux pas blesser le gosse. Avec mon petit ami c'est pas pareil, j'ai pas cette crainte à avoir vu qu'on a le même caractère de merde. Yuya est différent. Plus délicat, plus sensible. Plus gentil aussi. Avec lui je peux pas faire mon bourrin de première, je peux pas être cash comme avec son frangin.

\- Heu Yuya, faut qu'on parle. T'as un moment ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Pour toi toujours, Jin.

Aïe… Ce genre de réponse veut tout dire et m'aide pas du tout.

Je lui fais signe de me suivre dans la chambre de son frère, referme la porte derrière nous… et reste muet parce que je sais toujours pas comment lui en parler… Bordel.

Mon silence dure tellement longtemps en fait, qu'il m'interpelle.

\- Jin ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu as l'air bizarre ce soir.

\- Ecoute Yuya, je sais que tu… as des sentiments pour moi.

\- Ben oui, je ne m'en suis pas caché.

\- Je sais… Mais le problème c'est que moi je ne te vois pas du tout comme ça.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas essayé. Si tu y pensais, tu…

\- Tu n'as pas compris… Même si j'y pensais pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois ou des années, ça ne changerait pas la façon dont je te vois. Yuya, tu es un mec bien, mais je non seulement je t'aime pas comme tu voudrais, mais je sors avec ton frère. Il est le seul à avoir pu m'approcher assez pour me guérir et c'est très important pour moi.

\- Te guérir ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je sais.

Il a l'air tellement triste, je me fais l'effet d'un beau salaud et je me sens atrocement coupable.

\- Tu aime nii-chan à ce point ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu… tu ne crois pas que tu confonds l'amour et la reconnaissance ? Si vraiment nii-chan t'as aidé autant que tu le dis, c'est peut-être ça que tu ressens…

\- Yuya… Je sais que je suis vachement moins intelligent que toi, mais quand même, me prends pas pour un con, je sais faire la différence. (je soupire et reprend) Mais tu sais, t'aurais pas été heureux avec moi : j'ai un caractère de merde, je veux toujours avoir raison et je suis pas souvent d'agréable compagnie. Nan crois-moi, tu te trouvera facilement un mec cent fois mieux que moi. Un qui méritera ton amour. Je suis prêt à parier que rien qu'à ta fac il y en a des tas qui crèvent d'envie de t'avoir comme copain.

Il a pas l'air convaincu mais il va falloir qu'il s'y fasse. Je crois avoir été diplomate pour une fois, mais j'en sais rien, il réagit pas des masses en fait.

\- Ca va aller ? fais-je, un peu inquiet quand même.

Il hoche la tête. Il le prend mieux que je pensais, je le voyais déjà en train de fondre en larmes en me suppliant de lui donner une chance. Je parie que c'est la fameuse fierté des Kamenashi qui l'empêche de s'effondrer devant moi. Et tant mieux, parce que je sais vraiment pas comment j'aurais réussi à gérer un Yuya en pleurs.

Je quitte la pièce à sa suite et, alors qu'il va s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Kazuya s'approche de moi.

\- Il l'a prit comment ? me demande-t-il, inquiet.

\- Assez mal je pense, mais il a prit sur lui et a rien laissé paraitre. Vous autres Kamenashi, vous avez une sacré fierté, c'est moi qui te le dis.

Il hausse les épaules, puis se détourne pour aller à la cuisine et je me rends compte que je crève la dalle au moment où il sort des casseroles pour préparer le repas.

\- Au fait Jin, to-san a demandé qu'on vienne le voir tous les trois dimanche. Yuichiro nii-chan et Koji nii-chan seront là aussi avec leur famille.

Revoir Yuichiro le casse-couilles et Koji qui s'en fout ? Il est sérieux là ? Je m'apprête à lui répondre que c'est hors de question quand une partie de sa phrase me revient.

\- Comment ça "avec leurs familles" ?! relevé-je, halluciné. Tu veux dire que cet emmerdeur de Yuichiro a trouvé une femme assez folle pour non seulement le supporter mais aussi l'épouser ?!

\- Ils ont même un petit garçon. Haruhiko a presque deux ans maintenant. Mais il s'est vachement calmé tu sais. Et Ana, sa femme, est tout simplement adorable. Tu pourras que l'aimer quand tu la connaitras.

Imaginer que le mec aigri qui passait son temps à me pourrir quand j'habitais chez eux, est devenu sympa, ça me parait un peu difficile à croire.

\- Et pour Koji ?

\- Lui et Reiko ont une petite fille. Elle s'appelle Seira, elle a presque cinq ans et elle m'adore. Elle m'appelle ChuChu-Ni.

Il a l'air tellement gaga de cette gamine, que je peux pas m'empêcher de me foutre gentiment de sa gueule.

\- ChuChu-Ni hein ? rigolé-je. C'est trop mignon.

\- Oi, la ferme, grogne-t-il. Bon je lui réponds quoi ?

\- D'aller au diable.

\- Jin !

\- Ca va, ça va, on ira. Mais si ton frangin me fait la moindre remarque, je me casse, pigé ?

\- Ca je m'en doutais, merci.

Du coup, le dimanche suivant, c'est pas tellement de bon cœur que je prends le chemin de la maison du doc avec Kazuya et Yuya. Le gamin me regarde plus vraiment maintenant, mais ça me soulage en fait.

\- Jin, tu pourrais arrêter de faire la gueule ? Je sais que tu es pas ravi mais c'est que pour quelques heures et ça fait plaisir à to-san d'avoir tous ses garçons sous le même toit même si c'est temporaire.

\- Je sais, je sais… Tu me l'as répété toute la semaine, je suis pas complètement con, ne.

Mon problème c'est pas le doc ni Koji, il le sait très bien.

\- Et arrête de t'en faire au sujet de Koichiro.

Derrière, je sens Yuya s'agiter. Je suis sûr qu'il voudrait dire un truc, mais depuis que je l'ai repoussé pour de bon, on dirait qu'il ose plus rien dire ni faire quand je suis là.

\- Dis-le, lui dis-je en me retournant sur le siège avant.

Il sursaute et me fixe avec de grands yeux comme s'il m'avait jamais vu de sa vie ou qu'il m'était soudain poussé des entennes.

\- De… quoi tu parle ? bafouille-t-il, le regard toujours aussi fuyant.

\- Ce que tu crève d'envie de dire depuis tout à l'heure. Tu te retiens parce que je suis là, alors accouche.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, dit-il.

\- Jin, laisse-le s'il te plait. Tu sais bien que Yu' est pas super bavard.

Je soupire mais insiste pas. Après tout s'il veut agir comme un gamin de douze ans, grand bien lui fasse.

Du coup le silence s'installe dans la voiture et chaque tour de roue me met un peu plus mal à l'aise. Je me sens mal de jouer au gentil fils prodigue enfin de retour, alors que j'ai coupé les ponts sans aucun état d'âme il y a cinq ans. Je suis plein de trucs mais je suis pas un mytho et ce qui sort de ma bouche est toujours ce que je pense.

\- Jin…

La main de Kazuya se pose sur la mienne qui s'est crispée.

\- C'est pas juste la présence de Koichiro qui te pose problème, pas vrai ?

Merde, il me connait trop bien ce con-là…

\- Hum…

\- Quoi alors ? Parle-moi. Fais pas comme à l'époque, te referme pas.

\- Je sors, fait alors la voix de Yuya, assortie du bruit de la portière qu'on ouvre puis claque.

Ah on est arrivés…

\- Jin ?

\- Je peux pas Kazu.

\- De quoi ?

\- Raconter des mythos, parler normalement à ton père et à tes frères comme si de rien était alors que je me suis barré sans un regard en arrière il y a cinq ans. Alors que j'ai failli être ton frère.

\- Ah mais c'est que ça ? Tu m'as fais peur couillon.

\- Merci de prendre mes préoccupations si au sérieux, ironisé-je, vexé.

\- Nan mais le prend pas mal. Je veux dire… c'était il y a cinq ans. Tout le monde a tourné la page depuis. Surtout to-san. Il t'aimait déjà beaucoup à l'époque, mais depuis que tu nous as sauvés Yuya et moi il t'adore littéralement. Tu auras pas besoin de mentir, parce que tout ça est de l'histoire ancienne. Crois-moi.

Il a l'air tellement sûr de lui, que j'ai envie de le croire. Parce qu'après tout en me mettant en couple avec Kazuya, j'ai fais de sa famille ma famille pour de bon et d'une manière plus significative que si le doc m'avait adopté.

\- Allez viens. Si on reste plus longtemps dans la voiture alors que Yu' est déjà entré, to-san va finir par venir nous chercher.

Sur ces mots, il se penche et m'embrasse, puis me sourit. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que derrière les yeux de l'adulte d'aujourd'hui, c'est l'adolescent plein de joie de vivre qui me sourit. Après toutes ces années, tous ces tourments, j'ai vraiment retrouvé mon Kazuya.

\- To-san, on est là ! clame mon compagnon en entrant dans la maison, sa main dans la mienne.

\- Bienvenue à la maison les garçons, fait le doc en souriant.

Je vois alors des visages familiers bien que vieillis s'encadrer dans la porte : Yuya, Koji… et Koichiro. Ils me sourient tous

\- Je suis rentré, dis-je en souriant, cette fois du fond du cœur.

4


End file.
